The Fire that Burns Blue
by superdenise6
Summary: This is a story following Bo and Lauren's journey through struggles with light and dark fae and their love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Bo traced Lauren's jawline ever so softly with her fingernail, down to the nape of her neck all the way down to her hips. As if her finger was memorizing the contours of her body. Lauren reveled in this simple action and Bo knew it, she could tell lauren could barely contain herself as she traced her body with her fingertips Lauren always had a lock of Bo's hair twirling around her fingers and her eyes closed tight. Bo thought it was the sweetest thing in the world. Bo always ended up at the small of Lauren's back and when she circled that spot on her back with her fingertips it would make Lauren arch her back as if that was her come undone button. Inevitably after that reaction this would start a chain reaction. This was always a beautiful thing, each time different always possessing such extreme degrees of fluctuation. At times so tender and so sweet that there was hardly any noise at all, just stifled moans of pleasure and subtle tender kisses, other times strident voices filled the house with raw and sometimes desperate passion threatening to escape the walls and break sound barriers. This is what was so special about their love. Non conformity, and it worked.

Lauren sat up from the couch in a cold sweat. She had been doing it again. She was daydreaming about Bo and their lovemaking rituals, the damn small of my back she thought. Thinking of it gave her chills but she shook her head in frustration. We can't be. I need a break, I can't keep doing this to myself she thought. She is a succubus and I am human our equation doesn't work. Does not add up, does not compute.

"Does not compute" she said aloud as she stood up to put her hair in a ponytail.

She had since asked Hale if she could have some exercise equipment so she can stay in shape, early on the purpose was to get stronger and learn to fight and defend herself. She knew if she stayed with Bo this was an inevitability to be able to somewhat defend herself if her girlfriend was otherwise incapacitated. She never told Bo, she didn't want her to know at one time- she was planning their future. Now the doctor knew to fend off the worst depression in her life she must force herself to stay active, to keep her mind and thoughts at walked over and turned on some rock music one of Bo's favorite bands was blaring, she looked at the player and paused as if the song was even goading her but at this point she just needed to hit something. Hard.

Bo knocked on the door, she heard the blaring music and smiled when she recognized one of her favorite bands, she rapped on the door again and figured Lauren can't hear over the music, just then she heard Lauren grunt as if in pain, then again, oh god she is in trouble? Bo kicked the door so it broke the lock and frightened Lauren out of her workout.

"Bo!" Startled Lauren breathed.

"Lauren I heard you scream-I"...Just then she lost her breath when she finally took a minute to look at Lauren. She had workout pants and a sports bra with gloves standing beside a punching bag. Lauren stood there confused panting and dripping sweat looking at Bo for an explanation.

"Well?" Lauren asked, and Bo could not take her eyes of the unrecognizable doctor with her toned body and swollen veins.

"I, uh I'm sorry. When I heard you scream I didn't know you were punching a bag."

The music still blaring in the background could not have better or worse timing.* big black boots, long brown hair, she's so sweet with her jet black stare!* almost like the lyrics were meant for Bo, Lauren quickly paused the song annoyed.

"Im sorry I wasn't expecting company, least of all you." As soon as she said those harsh words she knew they hurt as she saw the pain in Bo's eyes. She knew she had to be strong, she knew what this conversation was about.

"I'm sorry Lauren I know you needed a break from me, but it's been a week and I was hoping we could talk."

Lauren walked to the couch and grabbed a towel and patted her neck, "look Bo it hasn't been enough time."

"Enough time?" Bo interjected

"Its been a week and I just need to know what's going on Lauren." She walked over to the couch where Lauren was and they both sat.

"Bo there is no time frame that I have in mind."

"Oh wonderful", Bo said "what a relief."

"Can you just hear me out, I am tired Bo."

" Tired of us? " Bo probed.

"No im tired of the ash and..."

"-then why is it that I have to suffer?" Bo interrupted.

"You are not confined Bo you are unaligned, you are the most free you can be. And I am here trapped and it feels that way with all aspects of my life right now can you understand that?"

" No. I don't understand why we can't just be together I will do whatever you want me to. "

"It's not about you Bo it's about me and my human needs. You're a succubus.. "

As Lauren was explaining why she needs a break Bo's head starts to spin she was heart broken and frustrated that she cannot express to Lauren in words what she feels for her. That the magnitude of her loss could not be filled with anything but her. She grabbed Lauren's gloves and forcefully pulled them off and threw them on the floor. This startled Lauren quiet and she softly began to speak. "Bo..."

Bo grabbed Lauren by her hands as she knew it would quiet her. She looked at the beautiful creature across from her and looked into her brown eyes. This human has no idea what she does to me she thought. There had only been one time when Bo tried to explain to Lauren how she saw people, their aura the way it radiates around people who they burn for. What she never explained to Lauren is how her aura around Bo never dimmed, it was always radiant and burned deep, even when the doctor is explaining something to Bo hell even when she was angry, it always burned deep when she was in Bo's presence, and to know that just her mere presence was enough to do that to Lauren was enough to drive Bo insane. Lauren began to speak again "Bo please, you.."

Bo closed her mouth and her thoughts with a tender kiss. She leaned into Lauren and released her hands so they she can place them around the doctors face. She looked into Lauren's eyes as Lauren parted her lips slightly to anticipate another kiss Bo cupped her face and moved around to her ear. She leaned in closer and took a deep breath in Lauren's ear that sent chills down her spine. Bo's lips were as close as they could be to the her ear and she started to recite " your eyes have their silence... "

Lauren looked up at Bo as if taken back, "you read the book of poetry I gave you of my favorite collections?"

"Why yes doctor, I even tried to memorize one for you. Iambic pentameters, nifty."

Lauren didn't have the heart to tell her only certain poems fall under that genre but she was so pleased Bo took interest in something she loved. She was overcome and in this moment she stopped Bo before she could recite another line and put both of her hands in Bo's long hair, she pulled Bo to her feverish kiss and pulled her on top of her simultaneously. Bo was surprised at this reaction and kicked herself for not reading poetry before to garner this reaction. She pulled away from Lauren to kiss her neck, Lauren was sweaty and heat was radiating from her although Bo knew it was not from working out. She grabbed Lauren by the back of her head to steady her face into the kiss. Lauren could feel herself drifting into sexual oblivion like she always does when they are together. She snapped out of this trance with difficulty but she knew she had to stay focused as she pulled away.

"What's wrong Lauren?"

Lauren sat up with regret already washing over her for what she was about to say. "Bo, I need this."

" I don't understand, can you just explain it to me Bo pleaded."

"I'm trying to" Lauren stood up in frustration. "Bo its not easy for me! Do you ever imagine how it is for me? Living in the fae world, being owned by the light fae, meeting someone like you, loving someone like you?" Bo walked towards Lauren and grabbed her hands.

"I love you too..."

Lauren released her hands almost instant.

"Don't do that to me Bo its not fair"

"What's not fair me telling you how I feel?The fact that I don't want a break? What is it Lauren?"Her voice became shaky with frustration.

"Your touch, Your presence, What it does to me, What it does to anyone you touch. I cannot have my thoughts clouded by you!" Lauren said with her voice raised. "This is too important for me to think about what I want."

"What?" Bo looked at her incredulously. "Do you mean to tell me that you think I influence you with my touch so I can get my way?"

" No, " Lauren snapped "I know you aren't trying to take advantage of me but I feel the pulses run through me when you touch me and I know it's because you don't want this and this is too important for me to ignore. Our love has never been in question."

" Then I don't understand why you need an equation for love, not everything adds up like that Lauren. Especially love." Bo hung her head and looked at the floor in defeat.

"It's not that Bo, I just...I just don't know if I belong in your world anymore. "

With this said Bo started towards the door with watery eyes, she didn't want to leave this way and she was already mad at herself for not being able to communicate other than physically what she felt for Lauren to verbalize how deep her love ran for her and how she'd leave the fae world too if that's what it took. She didn't say any of this. Instead she looked back at Lauren and said softly-

" I just wanted you to know, other than helping me gain control in the lab I have never influenced you with my touch. Those pulses you felt run through you? That was just us."

With that Bo walked out, and Lauren collapsed on the couch sobbing with her head in her hands, "Oh God. What am I going to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Her face is all she thought about, she couldn't stop nor did she want to. Bo was having a beer at the Dal and was staring into the distance.

"Penny for your thought?" Posed trick.

" Uh isn't it a penny for your thoughts? " quipped Bo.

"I know my granddaughter enough to know when she has only one thought on her mind." He grinned.

Only Bo didn't grin back. She was hurt. And she couldn't hide anything anymore.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Trick pried. She didn't.

They stayed there in silence knowing that no amount of words would matter. Bo could not get her face out of her head. Lauren. Lauren. She couldn't process what happened tonight. She was heartbroken and Trick knew it. As his granddaughter took a sip of her beer a single tear rolled down her cheek as she recounted the steps that lead to the swelling in her heart.

"You know Bo, Lauren is human-"

He was interrupted by Bo's piercing glare, as to say don't you dare say another word.

Why did everyone keep saying that? Why did Lauren keep saying that tonight and why can't love ever seem to be enough? Bo tried to rationalize in her head but she just ended up in Lauren's eyes and no amount of rationalization could make this better. She couldn't tell if it was the pints of beer she had or her hunger that made her head spin as she stood. All she knew is where she was going.

"Bo, I don't think that's a good idea."

With that Bo looked towards trick both with sadness, heartache but also a flash of determination, she stared straight not looking at him to acknowledge his comment like she was in a trance.

All she could mutter in a very low very calm tone was "I'm tired of people telling me what I can and cannot do."

With that she gave Trick a quick glance and her eyes flashed blue for a split second before she was gone. With that Trick rolled his eyes and thought, oh Bo I really hope you know what you are doing. He respected Lauren but had his stance on human and fae. With that he picked up the phone.

It had been a few short hours, and here she was again, Bo was staring at her door. She gripped the steering wheel as she contemplated her next move. She knew she was hungry and she knew Lauren could be in danger if she didn't control herself. All she knew was that no one else could fill the void tonight and she didn't want anyone else. Her mouth went dry and she closed her eyes as they flashed blue again. All she was aware of was her growing hunger and how she wanted Lauren to fill it. She couldn't take it anymore and as she stormed to the door she felt urgency, anger, and a wanting that even scared her. She didn't even knock but didn't have to for the door was still broken from earlier.

Lauren had her back to her and wasn't startled as if she was expecting her. As Bo approached Lauren she could see she was on the phone.

"I see, ...no no I understand. You don't have to be worried. Well yes of course I know what that means.."

You could tell by Lauren's demeanor she could feel Bo walk up on her. Bo stood right behind her until she was pressed against her back, she grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Get off the phone."

Lauren had just gotten out of the shower as her toweled hair was still soaking wet as Lauren probably rushed to answer Tricks concerned call. Because she garnered no reaction from Lauren and her hunger was impending, she then slid her hand up Lauren's arm to the receiver. She took the phone out of her hand and simply said " goodnight Trick," and hung up.

Lauren watched as Bo placed the receiver on the counter in front of her. Still behind her Lauren's breathing was heavier as she didn't know what to do. Lauren had both hands in front of her, palms down on the counter as she didn't know what to make of Tricks warning and she knew Bo was both hungry and hurt, a dangerous combo. As if she could read her mind Bo leaned in and whispered in her ear again.

"Are you afraid?"

Lauren knew no matter how she answered that Bo already knew the answer. She wasn't afraid of her, but rather the state she was in. Lauren hung her head forward not knowing what her next move was going to be. She had no idea how she was going to calm Bo down enough to talk sense to her.

"Bo," she began, "what are you doing here?"

Bo still standing closely behind Lauren breathed on her neck "you know what I'm doing here."

Lauren took a deep breath as to garner every bit of conviction she had left to tell her lover that this isn't the answer, that she still needed time away.. Lauren's thoughts were interrupted by her being pressed up against the counter. Bo was slowly leaning in to be fully pressed against Lauren's body. Lauren let out a gasp against her weight. She was determined to stay strong. She winced as if the contact was painful to deny.

"Bo, what I said earlier still stands- and no amount of you wanting me will change how I feel."

"Oh no?" Bo posed the question as a challenge. "You know that it has been a few weeks since we've been together. I think you know what that does to my hunger. But do you want to know something else?"

Lauren stayed quiet as to not engage. She leaned into her more forceful now, and moved her damp hair to one side and she got really close to her ear and whispered so softly but the words still pierced Lauren because they rang true.

" I know you are just as hungry as I am. "

Lauren tried to turn around so she could tell Bo to her face that it wasn't true and she knew that sex wasn't the answer that either one of them needed. Bo didn't let her as if she knew what she was going to say.

Bo placed her hands on Lauren's shoulders, down her arms and laid her palms on top of Lauren's as she leaned in, she placed a single kiss on the back of Lauren's neck, Lauren struggled at this as to remain unaffected by her lover's advances. Lauren could not move, but she was thankful because she knew as Bo's arousal grew that a kiss could be deadly.

As Lauren tensed at Bo's kiss, she stopped. As she stood there behind Lauren her breathing became quivered and heat began to fill all of her senses. At this point she didn't need a mirror to know her eyes were glowing bright blue and her fire was about to take over. She was angry that Lauren wanted a break, that her lover still now rejected her advances, and did not comprehend how that fire was the big part of her burn, not the sex, not her hunger, but true love.

With that Bo pressed Lauren into the counter and pulled Lauren into her at the same time. She wrapped her arm around Lauren's chest, and pulled her against her body so that Lauren's face was next to hers.

"Bo" was all Lauren could mutter as she felt the escalation in her touch.

Bo ignored her as she ran her hand down her hip and pulled her close to her by her waist, Bo still had a tight grip on Lauren as her hand traveled the doctors body. Bo's hand made it to the waistband of Lauren's lounge pants. She inserted her thumb so it could meet the flesh of her stomach and Lauren let out another long sigh- as Bo tugged at it.

"Bo, don't." Lauren let out a longing gasp that betrayed her words.

Bo still ignored her as her hand was still traveling the front of Lauren's body. Bo's hand was under Lauren's button up shirt- she raked Lauren's stomach and she made her way to her breasts, Lauren let out a forced breath as Bo caressed her breast and forcefully pulled her closer to breath in her ear.

"Bo... I said stop." She breathed

With that Bo paused she removed her hand from her shirt but the grip around her remained as she was still pressed against her. They both stood there, their breathing matched as did their passion but Lauren was determined to fight it. It was nearly 5 minutes before either one of them spoke.

"Tell me you don't love me and I will go, tell me you want me to stop and I will release you."

With regret in her voice Lauren grabbed the hand that was around her chest and said " I want you to stop. "

With that Bo released Lauren from her grip and took a step back so Lauren could face her for what she was about to say.

Lauren was not prepared for what she saw when she turned around. Her lover, her girlfriend, defeated and almost unrecognizable. The way Bo was preying on her she thought for sure her demeanor would be determined and... well, glowing blue eyes. This is not what she saw. A surprised Lauren startled as she gazed at Bo, she didn't even want to speak afraid of what reaction she might invoke. As Bo looked at the floor with a furrowed brow, she looked more than dissapointed, she looked heartbroken and on the verge of tears.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?" Bo prodded in frustration as if exhausted by the nights emotional roller coaster.

Lauren stayed quiet she didn't know how to reply and suddenly she felt flushed and drained of energy, she hadn't realized how much energy it took to fend off Bo's advances both physically and emotionally. She felt her face take on her emotional state and she turned around panicked as to hide her true struggles from Bo.

"Oh no you don't", Bo grabbed Lauren by the arm to turn her around, "how dare you turn your back to me after I released you so you can talk to me, so talk." she said harshly.

Only, when she grabbed Lauren by her arm it was met with Lauren gripping Bo's hand on her arm. She held it there right before Bo forced her to face her. She turned her around forcefully and pushed her against the counter.

" What are you doing Lauren? What do you want? " She was in her face and pushing Lauren's back into the counter. " I'm here, I'm facing you like you asked, I'm not influencing you with my touch or my kiss. I've done everything you asked and now all I'm asking you for is answers, answers you owe me." Her voice was shaky on the verge of tears and anger.

Lauren's head was lowered because she knew Bo was right and she didn't want her to see how much Bo's hurt was worn on her face. Especially because she knew she was the cause. Lauren carefully raised her head to look at Bo in the eyes because she owed her that much. She was staying true to her break and her justified reasoning behind it. As their eyes met they both blinked the tears they had been holding back. Lauren started to caress Bo's face to wipe the tears away and she abruptly grabbed Lauren's wrists.

"Don't you think you've done enough to me tonight?" She said incredulously gripping Lauren's wrists tighter. As they stood within inches of each other both exuding pain, frustration, wanting, love. Lauren struggled to get out of Bo's vise grip.

"Bo. Please."

She raised her head to meet Bo's eyes, and she released her wrists. Lauren grabbed Bo's shoulders and pulled her into her kiss. Bo gripped the edge of the counter to stop herself. "What are you doing Lauren, what do you want?" She posed again restraining her wrists again from touching her.

Lauren's eyes were shut and as she breathed heavy against Bo's lips, Bo's hunger came back in an instant and at this point Bo didn't need to ask Lauren again what she wanted, she knew. With Lauren's wrists still in her grip she forced Lauren's arms to her side. She leaned into Lauren still pushing her into the counter making full eye contact as she inched closer to her lips though she did not kiss her. She was still confused and hurt about the break, the last few weeks, and this night. But all she could think about was being with Lauren tonight, that she needed her, that they needed each other and more important they loved each other.

With those thoughts swimming in Bo's head, it made her forget her impending hunger. When she gazed into Lauren's eyes she leaned in and kissed Lauren's neck as if the taste of her skin quelled the fire within her. In actuality it began a frenzi, she kissed Lauren's chest and neck in swirls becoming more aggressive lightly grazing her with her teeth and as Lauren moaned Bo's arousal was rising rapidly. She still had Lauren pushed against the counter and her wrists still bound. Lauren no longer struggled to get loose but just reveled in Bo's primal actions but could feel her escalation. She knew she had to get her hands free so she can slow the pace with tender kisses, eye contact, and smiles.

She wriggled her wrists free as Bo was still kissing her neck. She pulled her fingers through her hair and lifted her head up to her and said very softly "Bo, I'm so sorry...I"

"Shhhh, don't speak right now Lauren. All I need to know is if you love me."

"Bo of course I do..." was all the doctor could get out before Bo kissed her again. Bo looked at Lauren's cleavage that peered through the unbuttoned shirt and Lauren grabbed Bo's face and kissed her really slow, taking heavy breaths in between tasting her lips and smiling -she had forgotten how good she felt. Bo ran her hands down Lauren's back and stopped at her hips she pulled Lauren towards her she gripped her by her waist as she sat her on top of the counter. Bo unbuttoned her shirt and grabbed Lauren's legs and slid her towards her and wrapped them around her. As Bo buried her face in Lauren's chest all the pain and hurt began to melt away as they started to burn together. Bo opened her shirt and slid it over her shoulders and slowly ran tender kisses along Lauren's collarbone. Lauren pulled Bo closer to her and gasped "I love you Bo."

With that Bo paused and looked up at Lauren and smiled.

"I love you too."

"Come here." She begged as she pulled Bo on top of her onto the counter which surprised them both but tonight inhibitions were non existent. With her legs still wrapped around her she pulled her closer into her. Lauren took off the leather vest Bo had on-she needed to feel her skin next to hers, as she pulled her on top of her and their skin touched Bo looked up and all Lauren could see was the bright blue glow of her eyes and she did not try to calm her down or slow the pace, all she wanted to do was give her what she needed, what they both needed, what they both wanted. Lauren pulled Bo's waist into her with her legs, she pulled her on top of her harder by her hips, Lauren was grabbing the skin of her back and pulling her in. Bo knew that she could not wait much longer to feed. She slid Lauren off the counter and walked her backwards to the couch where Lauren frantically tried to remove Bo's jeans. As she slid them down Lauren trailed kisses on Bo's stomach moving up to her neck as she stood Bo removed Lauren's pants and sat down, she pulled Lauren on top of her and as they began to move the pace of their lovemaking dictated Bo's next reaction. She grabbed Lauren by the back of the head and steadied her to extract her chi. Lauren paralyzed as she knew right before it happened. As Lauren stay frozen she didn't feel scared or pain she felt ecstasy as she knew she was giving Bo what she needed. Bo caught herself after a split second, and stopped.

"I'm sorry Lauren, I couldn't help myself."

"Don't stop, Bo I want to be what you need, I want to give you what you need."

" I can't, its too dangerous and I love you too much for the risk."

Lauren looked down at Bo and pulled Bo's face to her neck and chest and she arched her back exposing her breasts she began slowly continuing the pumping rhythm they had abruptly stopped. Bo was aware what Lauren was doing but was unable to control herself. She ached to be this close to Lauren and to feel her body moving against her and with each thrust as Lauren's body came down on hers she could feel they both could not take much more. In one swift move Bo put Lauren on her back and moved on top of her as Bo slid her hand between her legs to feel Lauren, she let out a passionate moan that only ended with "Bo".

With that Bo looked into Lauren's eyes opened her lips and almost sucked all of the chi from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo was awakened by the aroma of muffins. She continued to blink her eyes until they focused. She stretched and felt the empty bedside. She sat up and panicked "Lauren!"

"In heeere" she called from the kitchen.

As Bo got up to walk she held her head "what the hell, did I have more than I thought at the Dal?"

As Lauren smiled and turned to greet her lover she looked like she glowed, was in a baking mood, and even had coffee brewing. Bo sat at the stool in a stupor.

"You don't remember do you Bo?" Lauren said with a sly grin.

"Care to enlighten me on my mondo headache?" She smiled back.

"Well," she started "do you remember what we were doing last night right?"

"Oh ha-ha" she said sarcastically.

"I remember climaxing and feeling you pull me close and suck the chi out of me, only I didn't black out I just felt you collapse on top of me. I assumed you tried to replenish mine so you didn't hurt me. I couldn't wake you so we both slept there for almost the whole night until I managed to walk you to the bedroom."

" You couldn't move me so we stayed there all night? " Bo said almost shyly.

"Don't be embarrassed I was happy to be stuck with you laying on me all night, although my leg fell asleep a few times, but it was odd you were deadweight I couldn't move you."

"But why do I have this pounding headache? Usually I would feel a bit tired but nothing like this, after a long nights sleep especially."

"Well, maybe you found out a human can tire you out" Lauren winked as she poured a cup of coffee and walked it over to her she placed a sweet kiss on Bo's lips and said "here, drink this and eat this" as she hands her a plate with a fresh baked muffin. "Hopefully this makes you feel better" she smiled.

"Well? How do you feel this morning doctor?"

"Like I did a triathlon, sore in a few places, beaten in others" she chuckled.

Bo put down her muffin and walked over to Lauren and grabbed her face, she gently kissed her mouth and hugged her softly "I'm sorry, I could have hurt you".

Lauren pulled back to look at Bo's face. " Bo please don't apologize it's what you needed and I was glad that I was able to give it to you."

With that Lauren leaned into her and gave her a long hug and stroked her hair, she let out a long sigh because she was happy about last night not because they had sex but because for the first time she knew what she wanted and it was her. Bo smiled because even though Lauren didn't verbalize those thoughts she felt it both with her a radiance and touch.

As Bo took a sip of coffee she couldn't help but smile because she was in love. As she began to eat the fresh baked muffin she noticed Lauren was smiling too

but it rapidly changed to sullen.

"Whats wrong?" Bo posed

" Oh it's nothing. Well, it's just...we've been apart for so long and I know I have to work and so do you.. I just wish we had more time."

With that Bo grabs the phone that was still on the counter and makes a phone call.

"Hey Kenz do we still have that case? Yea.. Uh huh. So it's still a go then? Ok I think we need a certain Dr's assistance on that would you say? Kenzi, of course I'm here- just made the call will you, pronto. Thank you, what? Ugh yes ok thank you .. You are the most beautiful best friend a gal can have. See you at the Dal."

She looked over and smiled at Lauren who was biting her lower lip with hopeful eyes on that conversation. Bo sauntered over to her and brushed her hair away from her shoulder as she kissed it.

"Well doctor, it looks like you got your wish. You will be on official Ash business assisting Kenzi and I with our case starting today" she said proudly.

"You mean it? Hale said it was okay?"

"You let Kenzi worry about sweet talking Hale, besides we actually do need your help regarding this case, I wanted to ask you before but... You weren't talking to me" Bo sadly looks at the floor.

Lauren grabbed Bo's face and gives her a slow heavy kiss. "I've missed you, I needed to know I could be what you need, and last night I realized that. I realized you are what I want."

Bo smiles as she pulls Lauren's waist and puts her arms around her. "Well Doctor, you are technically working for me now, so I say we get moving, this case has stumped us for a while now and I have a feeling it will be a long case, lots of overtime and late nights" she grinned.

"How will I be compensated?" she posed with a flirty grin.

"Oh I have my ways" she replied and leaned in to give Lauren a peck on the lips. Only Lauren grabbed Bo by the back of her head and kissed her so passionately it made Bo's head spin.

"Whoa" she said winded. As she pulled away to catch her breath, Lauren let her breathe for a second before she went in for another aggressive kiss, this time she didn't let Bo pull away and Bo was forced to breathe though her nose as the doctor advances were unexpected. Lauren was never the aggressor but today it was like she understood Bo's hunger and her need to feed. Just being in control like this gave Lauren a rush and finally understood sexual energy. As she released Bo from her kiss she began tugging at the belt of Bo's robe. Bo stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked with concern. Aren't you really tired from last night? I don't want to hurt you.

With that Lauren gave her a devious smile and kissed her neck. She ran her lips along her neck closing kisses along the way and began running her tongue up and down the nape of her neck. Bo's eyes were closed and she let out a long sigh. Lauren walked past Bo towards the bedroom and said "don't worry about me, I'm just trying to see if a human can tire you out." she smirked as she removed her shirt and handed it to Bo and walked to the bedroom.

Bo lifted the shirt to smell it and grinned "damn I love a challenge" as she followed after Lauren.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, seriously my dogs are barking" Kenzi groans as she takes her boots off and collapses on the couch. "God why does Lauren have to be so bossy?"

"Hey lay off her will ya? She is really doing us a favor you know, this case has stumped us and you know she will be able to give us the lead that we need. Plus it gives us a chance to spend some time with her." Bo grins and cannot hide her giddiness.

"Oh gross" Kenzi rolls her eyes " you mean it gives you two a chance to play like bunnies who just got out of prison?"

"Oh Kenz you really need to get some new material, you've used that phrase on me before."

"Yea I wish it wasn't true, so did you guys make up or what? I noticed Lauren today and besides her usual bossy self she did seem different she looked glowing and..well hot, there was something off about her, she seemed to have swag ya know?"

Bo grinned and bit her bottom lip as she stared in the distance recounting the night and morning encounters.

"Oh kill me now" Kenzi whines. "I'm going to go jump in the shower and wash off this conversation."

"Yes we are wasting time and we need to meet Lauren at the Dal."

"How can I forget? Lauren summoned us there." Kenzi makes a face

"Will you just go? Bo playfully throws her boot at her.

Bo and Kenzi arrive at the Dal, as they make their way to the bar Bo zones in on a hot blonde talking to a fiery redhead. "Dayummm" Kenzi says loudly "what did I tell you about the Doc?"

Startled, Bo looked back and realized the hot blonde was Lauren, unrecognizable as she was wearing her hair in a curly ponytail, which she never does -paired with snug jeans and an opened back top. Bo wasn't paying attention to Kenzi's smart remarks as she honed in on her girlfriend there was a twinge of jealously as she saw Lauren's aura and it was glowing, not as it usually does when she was around but a bit different. Nothing she has recognized before. She gritted her teeth as she ordered Kenzi to get them pitcher. She walked upon the women not caring if it was an intrusion.

"Any happy hour specials I should know about?" she joked as she put her arm around Lauren.

"Oh hey!" Lauren said surprised, and when she blushed Bo gritted her teeth again. "This is Alexandria, we were just talking about sleep deprivation and how it affects mental energy. She actually has volunteered to be part of a sleep study I want to conduct." Lauren grinned showing her excitement about conducting an experiment.

"How nice of her she volunteered for that" Bo said flatly as she extended to shake the hand of the mysterious redhead across from her girlfriend.

"Anything for science" Alexandria said flirting as she looked at Lauren while she shook Bo's hand and squeezed it aggressively. Bo cocked her head sideways as to let her know she took noticed that she was making eye contact with Lauren and that handshake was with intent. When she let go of her hand Bo ran her fingernail down Lauren's back to avert her attention from Alexandria's stare. It worked, Lauren responded with looking at Bo and giving her a playful kiss on the cheek and Bo turned her face to kiss her on the lips only to say one thing. She's mine. With that Alexandria stood and said, "It was lovely talking to you Lauren, and I look forward to that experiment" she winked "I'm all yours." And walked out.

Lauren smiled at her comment and just as Bo was going to say something Kenzi busted in and sloshed the pitcher down on the bar "Hey Doc, lookin good, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing" Lauren said curtly "I was just talking to someone about the effects of insomnia, and how not treating it properly can cause longterm side-effects."

"Uh huh" Bo huffed

"Ohhhhh kayyyy" Kenzi said sensing the obvious tension "who wants a shot?"

"I do" they chimed, simultaneously.

"Coming right up" Kenzi said loudly as she yelled "Trick!" and left the area.

"So, she's all yours huh?" Bo posed trying to mask her jealousy knowing she was failing miserably.

"Bo, it was a strictly professional conversation, I was sitting alone at the bar when she came up and asked if the seat what taken." Bo looked at the ceiling as to say this explanation was not helping. "We just started talking about professions and when I told her that I was a doctor she asked for some advice about her affliction. I began to ask her some probing questions.."

"Oh yeah and what did she say she did for a living?" Bo interupted

"Well we didn't have a chance to get to that" Lauren said accusingly without intent.

"Oh really," Bo stated angrily, "maybe I should go so Miss redhead can return and be all yours for your experiment."

With that Kenzi returned with their round of shots and as she set them down Bo and Lauren did them at the same time and slammed the shot glasses down looking at each other. I'm going to the restroom Bo said, Lauren paused and looked at Kenzi as she shrugged her shoulders and followed Bo. "Uh cheers?" Kenzi said to herself taking the shot by herself. "Trick! Another round."

Lauren entered the bathroom to console Bo and truly understood why. She felt different and didn't know why. She felt confident and sexy, and wasn't sorry about it. Bo stood over the sink and looked at Lauren through the mirror as Lauren stood behind her. "I'm fine" she blurted.

"I didn't ask" Lauren said unapologetically, and with that it evoked a fiery jealousy in Bo again. Where did she get this attitude? Who was this mystery woman and why was Lauren's aura different?

She looked up as Lauren was closing in on her. As Bo gripped the sink she felt Lauren staring at her and she looked at the sink as she didn't care. As Lauren came up behind her Bo had no reaction. "Aroused are we?" Bo accused-with that statement Lauren grabbed Bo by the shoulders and flipped her around.

"What does that mean?" Lauren said angrily as she attacked Bo's mouth. Bo stopped her and said "I saw how you looked at her.."

Lauren smiled knowingly as she moved to continue to kiss Bo as to tell her there is no one else.. Bo struggled as she was still jealous at what she saw and more over what she observed in the change in Lauren's aura, she wanted to address all of this but at this point Lauren was kissing her with so much aggression she forgot what she was angry about. She breathed "Lauren" before she pinned her against the bathroom stall.

She was more than shocked at Lauren's sexual prowess. She moved her into the nearest stall and locked it behind her. "Read my mind" Lauren asserted. Bo smirked as she knew her jealousy got the best of her and was really taken back at Lauren's aggressiveness. To Lauren it was like something was awakened inside her, a natural being yearning to finally be free. Lauren owned it as she stared at Bo she knew what she wanted and how to give it to her. Lauren stepped towards Bo she exuded sexuality with aplomb.

As Lauren inched closer to her Bo replied "I can't read your mind but I can tell what's on it."

"Then come here and let me give it to you." She smirked as the words she was saying was even shocking to her. "You didn't really think that I was attracted to Alexandria do you?" She was beautiful yes, but look at you." Lauren whispered as she pulled Bo close to her by her belt loops. "Beautiful eyes", she kissed her neck "gorgeous smile", she kissed her shoulder, "and your body"...Lauren grabbed Bo's jaw with one hand and kissed her very slowly, very sensually. When she stopped and pulled away Bo's eyes were still closed as she was reveling in what Lauren was doing to her. Lauren smiled and unbuttoned Bo's jeans and unzipped them.

Bo looked up and Lauren and said "we can't Kenzi is waiting for us out there."

"We have only been in here a few minutes and this won't take long, I need to feel you Bo."

With that she turned Bo around and faced her to the stall door. She ran her hands over her breasts letting her hand caress them as she pulled her against her she kissed the back of her neck as Bo let out longing sigh Lauren kneeled as she slid her jeans down to mid-thigh. Lauren grabbed Bo's bare waist and she ran kisses along her backside leaving wet circles. As she stood she pressed Bo up against the stall and as she finally felt Bo, she let out a groan that said it was pleasing her more than Bo. With each thrust of her hand she felt empowered and energetic. Bo reached back pull Lauren close, only Lauren didn't let her. She grabbed her hand and placed it at the top of the stall palm down and held it there so she wouldn't move. As Bo's breath was getting louder she knew she was close so Lauren pushed herself into her further as she kissed her neck as the pulses ran through her she leaned Bo against the stall during her climax and gasped as she trembled with her. They both stood there for a minute before Lauren took her weight off and pulled her jeans up. As Bo sat on the closed seat she looked up at Lauren who simply smiled and kissed her own hand and said "that's what I wanted". And walked out of the bathroom.

Pleased with herself she takes the stool next to Kenzi and takes a shot. "Oh no, is that a good shot or bad shot?" Kenzi asked.

"Why don't you ask her", she motioned over to Bo smiling exiting the restroom straightening herself in a daze.

"Hey Bo, kiss and make up?" Kenzi inquired.

By Bo's sudden blushing Kenzi groaned "Oh ewww gross me out, Trick! Another, make it a double" and as she downed it she said under her breath "prison bunnies".

As Bo walked up to Lauren she was still trying to answer the questions that were swimming in her head. She shook it off as she gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek. "Your mine later."

"Hey bunnies, over here" Kenzi waved, "am I the only one that wants to talk about this case?"

"Oh shoot!" Lauren blurted as she stood to leave, "I completely forgot about the samples I was studying, they aren't anything I've recognized before so I can't tell if it's fae.

"So you came all the way over here to tell us that you didn't find anything out? I coulda saved you a trip Doc" Kenzi says sarcastically. "Owww" she whines as Bo pinches her.

"Actually I just came over here because I knew it was going to be a late night and I wanted to see Bo" she smiled.

"Will I see you later?" Bo asked hopefully "we need to.. Um go over your results".

"Bunnies" Kenzi said in a cough

"Yes of course, you said overtime and I need to get paid" she said with a devilish grin. With that she gave Bo a peck on the lips and said "behave, I'll see you later" she winked.

"What the fae was that all about?" posed Kenzi after Lauren walked out.

"Ohhhh Kenz you aren't gonna make another bunny reference are you because"

"No" Kenzi interrupted what was up with the Doc? Talk about switching roles huh? I mean did you see her tonight, super bangable right? I didn't say bunny" she laughed. "And the way she was flirting with carrot top? Right?! Am I right?" She laughed.

Bo looked at her and said "she wasn't flirting Kenzi", but she knew she was right, and more important she too noticed the change that was made vey apparent to her in the last few days. As Bo sat and drank her beer, she knew she could not wait to see her later to talk to her. She was going to visit her at the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren groaned as she rubbed her shoulders from peering through a microscope for almost and hour. She had a lab assistant tonight which she rarely does but this particular case has stumped her as well so she thought best of some additional help.

"You need anything else before I leave?" Jeremy the assistant asked.

"No, thank you Jeremy you have been a big help for me today." As Jeremy turned to leave Lauren stopped him, "actually can I get your opinion on something?" He shrugged his shoulders as to say why not? She continued, "do you think it's possible for love to have equated effects of personality change? I mean, do you think the euphoric effects of love can make a person act out of character?"

"I'm not really following what your questions is, you have to give me an example."

"Well", Lauren looked at the floor and blushed, "to make a person, say, more sexual, do and say things that are out of character," she smiled embarrassed.

"Oh that," Jeremy chucked as he realized what she was saying. "Personally speaking I don't know that kind of love, but I hear it's like a drug, professionally speaking? Yes I think love can make you say or do things you normally wouldn't." He looked at her and could tell she was uncomfortable. He simply said "she's a lucky gal", smiled, and walked out.

Lauren thought of Bo and how she has awakened something in her. She shook her head and got back to work. Easily another 30 minutes went by and as Lauren was taking notes she rubbed her shoulders again and groaned.

"Do you need any help with that?" the familiar voice said from the doorway, it was Alexandria.

Lauren look surprised to see her again, and said "oh no, my work is pretty complicated."

" I wasn't talking about your work" she laughed "I was talking about your shoulders" she motioned "you look pretty tense."

Lauren shook her head no and blushed, "What are you doing here Alexandria?"

"Ya know, you can just call me Lex, Alexandria is reserved for formalities."

"And what are we? Informal?"

"Let's hope" Alexandria replied with a wink

Lauren blushed again, but realized it was late for Alexandria to be showing up. "How did you know where to find me here? More importantly can you explain how.."

"I'm Fae" Alexandria interrupted. "I asked about you and people knew who you were of course, so here I am."

"Its a little late wouldn't you say?"

Alexandrian walked over to Lauren and said "you said you wanted to ask me some pre-screening questions before the sleep experiment."

"Yes but it's nearly 9:00 pm." Lauren asked doubtfully

As Alexandria took a few more steps closer, Lauren couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. As she stood in front of her she noticed her statuesque presence, she had wavy red hair and piercing blue eyes. Lauren suddenly felt a pang of guilt for not only looking at this woman but drinking her in like a glass of water.

"Lauren, for those of us that have insomnia sometimes time appropriateness gets lost. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize but I think it better if you schedule an appointment with me during regular business hours."

"What's wrong with right now?" She posed as she looked around and gave a sly grin "you know, being a doctor you should know that to an insomniac time is rarely a factor for schedule. Virtually non-existent."

As Lauren was about to reply Bo's voice came from the doorway "Probably because the Doctor is a professional, hence the term business hours."

"Bo, hey, I wasn't expecting to see you until later" Lauren said shocked and her tone was apologetic as if she had been caught doing something wrong.

"Apparently" Bo zoned in on Alexandria to get her explanation and not Lauren's as she walked over to them.

"Actually I was just leaving" Alexandria said annoyed at the intrusion.

"Funny how every time I show up and you are taking with MY girlfriend, you leave."

"Bo," Lauren interjected "she was just following up with our pre-experiment instructions."

"At 9:00 pm? I bet." Bo stated in a flat tone.

Alexandria raised her eyebrow and she grinned from ear to ear, she knew Bo was threatened by her and she also knew Lauren was attracted to her. She didn't take her eyes off Bo as she replied calmly, "Lauren is a very passionate woman, that much I can tell..."

As these words were coming out of her mouth Bo felt a different kind of fire within her, she clenched her jaw so hard that Lauren noticed and as she took one step toward Alexandria Lauren placed her hand on her back to calm her.

"..Lauren is passionate about her work, especially about her patients, she grinned."

Bo lowered her head but but kept her eyes on Alexandria as they slited to a focus, "all of this you got from just two conversations with Lauren huh?" she smiled with anger.

"Yeah well what can I say? Lauren is an intriguing woman, I tend to gravitate towards that, as well as attract it." she stated confidently as she looked at Lauren

Bo's intense gaze never veered from Alexandria, and as she knew she was not intimidated by her she began to retort "There is a lot about Lauren that people don't know, that no one will ever know. It makes me happy that I have her heart," and as she gazed at Alexandria she locked her into her stare and when she knew she had her full eye contact her eyes flashed blue for a split second like lightning. This startled Alexandria out of her alpha female stance almost as if Bo's eyes snapped her out of it.

"Uh yes, well it seems it's too late for a Dr's visit" she fumbled. Lauren I will heed your instructions and I apologize for the intrusion. She looked at Lauren then at Bo before she scurried in haste.

As Bo turned to walk towards Lauren, she began, "Bo she came unannounced I don't know how she..." Bo closed her mouth with a fiery kiss that took Lauren by surprise. She ran her hands up her back and held her into a hug that almost lifted her off the floor. "It's ok Lauren." Bo assured.

"What's ok?" Lauren questioned as she took a step back out of Bo's arms.

"Weren't you going to apologize for Alexandria?"

"No, why would I do that? She came unannounced she just happened to have poor judgment on the late night."

"Oh and you believe her? Bo laughed incredulously "Come on Lauren she was flirting with you, she was shameless- and right in front of me too. I can just imagine how it is when I'm not here." she said lowly.

"Oh what is that supposed to mean?" Lauren said chuckling. "I can control myself you know, do you not trust me?"

"No Lauren, it's not that...it's just.."

"Just tell me Bo, what is it?"

"You are different, I know I have only been with you the last few days but what a few days it has been. Wow."

"Have you not, enjoyed it?" She said shyly and almost uncomfortably as she looked at the floor.

"No, no, Lauren I have enjoyed the last few days more than you know," she takes her hand and lifts her chin to make eye contact with her. "I feel a change in you Lauren, tell me you feel it too?"

As Lauren looked into her eyes she smiled and said "yes I have, I even consulted with Jeremy about it to get a professional opinion" she smiled.

"And?" Bo waited as she gazed into Lauren's eyes with concern.

"Well my hypothesis points to you" she smiled.

"Me? Oh jeez, what did I do to you? Did I hurt you?" Bo said nervously

"No," Lauren laughed. She grabbed Bo's face and inched forward. "You know how earlier how you said you were happy that you have my heart? Well you have mine too, I'm in love with you Bo. The change that you see in me is the realization that I am in love with you. You have awakened something inside me that I have never felt before and I couldn't be happier."

With that Lauren kissed Bo on the cheek and over to her lips. They kissed passionately into an embrace that had both of their pulses running together as their heart beat as one. Bo stood there overjoyed and content in her lover's arms. She still thought about Lauren's aura and how it has changed. She pushed it out of her mind so she could bask in Lauren's profession of love.

Alexandria stood outside with her arms folded waiting in the shadows and she saw the lights turn out in the lab. She clenches her jaw, "That damn succubus."


	6. Chapter 6

As Trick put down a round of drinks Bo looked over at Lauren and smiled, "really thank you for all the help." She smiled and said "anytime". Dyson couldn't help but notice their connection and smiled in the background. "I need to go and run some more tests on the additional samples you and Dyson came up with today I will see you later ok?"

"Ok, doctor you are all mine later" she smiled.

"You drive a hard bargain," Lauren said.

"Thats the only way I know how to drive," Bo said as she kissed Lauren and gave her ear a quick nibble before she turned to walk away.

As Dyson sat there he was smiling because he was happy for Bo, Lauren too but of course he wanted Bo's happiness.

"What?" She said girlish like.

"Nothing" he laughed I just like seeing you glow like this." he smiled. "I like seeing you happy and I'm glad that Lauren can do that for you."

"So have you found out anything new about the case?" Bo inquired.

"Actually we are relying heavy on the doc right now, I mean you saw the last crime scene right? Pretty gruesome" he paused " I mean we couldn't even piece it back together."

"Hey, don't worry" Bo placed her hand on Dyson's shoulder "if anyone can give us the lead we need, it's Lauren."

"You really do love her don't you." he said as he took a shot.

"Yes, I do and I think she loves me," she smiled ecstatically.

"Does she?" He paused... "Why don't we just talk about the next step in the case."

"Well I think Lauren is the only hope we have at this point." she said proudly.

"Well let's hope the the doc knows what she doing, because we really don't know what we are up against Bo."

"Trust me Lauren knows what she's doing Dyson." With that Bo smiled as she was proud that she was the girlfriend of this awesome human being.

"Can I be blunt with you Bo?" he asked without even taking a beat. "Lauren seems different have you noticed? She smells like fae..."

Bo chuckled under breath..

Dyson said "Bo I'm serious it's not you."

"What do you mean it's not me? Do you mean you smell another fae on Lauren?"'

"No that's not what I said, I said it smells different, not like you. "

"Oh, her" Bo said, "Alexandria the Great."

"Do you know her?" Dyson asked

"I've had the pleasure of meeting her a few times" she quips "why do you know who she is?" She presses.

Dyson waffles, "well?" Bo asserts

"Yes, Bo I know who she is. She's an Arzenian."

As Lauren placed the patches attached to wires on Alexandria's body she couldn't help but notice a gaudy turquoise ring that Alexandria kept on her left wedding finger. "Would you mind removing all of your jewelry please."

"Yes I would." Alexandria stated. In her opened back cloth robe.

Lauren nodded as to say she really didn't care about the ring, "lie down and try to relax" as she placed a teddy bear in Alexandria's arms and covered her with a soft cloth blanket. Alexandria scoffed at the gesture. "I'm not a child."

"I didn't say you were" Lauren said unaffected by her reaction as she has encountered many patients with varying degrees of reaction to experimental tests.

As Lauren began running tests she rubbed her eyes, confused by what she was seeing. She looked at the computer monitor, then at the specimen laying there so sound asleep, looking so angelic and so beautiful hooked up to so many wires. Lauren cocked her head sideways and felt bad for her and wanted to figure out a cure, even a temporary one for her insomnia. As she monitored Alexandria's sleep pattern she started to nod off herself. She was startled awake by Alexandria's touch. "Hey" as she touched Lauren's shoulder. "Whoa hey!" Lauren yelped surprised by the interaction. "This is impossible Alexandria, I gave you heavy sedatives so I can monitor brainwaves as they relate to sleep pattern. What's going on?" she said confused.

"I cannot sleep as I told you before." With a devious grin.

Lauren was stunned from her sudden rude awakening but she knew something was wrong. She was awake but knew scientifically there was no explanation for why Alexandria was unaffected by the sedatives. As she contemplated this it seems as if Alexandria read her. She stepped towards her as Lauren took steps back.

"Don't be afraid" Alexandria purred. "I don't mean you any harm Lauren."

As Lauren was backed to the wall she carefully observed her surroundings. "What do you want from me exactly?" she said fearfully.

Alexandria continued casually "nothing Lauren I just want you to help me with my insomnia."

"That is not what this is Alexandria. I gave you sedatives, strong ones I needed to study your brain function asleep there's no way that you could.."

"Shhhhhh" Alexandria whispered as she put her finger on Lauren's lips. "I have a very good explanation. She stated as she moved in close. "Would you like to hear it?" As she moved to kiss Lauren on the lips a voice came from the doorway.

"Oh I'd love to hear this" Bo stood there with her arms crossed. "I'm no longer being polite, step away from my girlfriend."

As Bo walked towards them Lauren rushed to Bo and stood behind her as she confronted Alexandria. Bo noticed yet another change in Lauren's aura, and for the fact she didn't now what it meant just angered her more towards Alexandria.

Alexandria rolled her eyes as she turned to face them, "oh succubus, so jealous that is very unbecoming."

"That's awesome that you know who and what I am, did you care to enlighten Lauren as to.."

"What I am?" Alexandria interrupted "Of course, she knows I'm fae."

"The klan you are from," she turns to Lauren and tells her "she's Arzenian."

"What? The heat seekers that hunt at night and never sleep?," Lauren said embarrassed "no wonder the brain function didn't show patterns of rem, how could I miss that?"

"More important you have about 5 seconds to tell me why you are here Arzenian." Bo stated.

"Oh drama" Alexandria groaned. "Look I saw something in Lauren that intrigued me more than any other human before, and I needed to spend some time with her to find out why. The reason for the facade is because I knew she was your human and wanted to respect territory."

"Oh really by lying to everyone and trying to kiss my girlfriend while masking being an insomniac?" she questioned. "Well one thing you successfully did was earn yourself unwelcome around me and certainly around Lauren."

"Look succubus, since we aren't on a first name basis, it's a free country and other than ruffling your feathers no laws were broken, so I think the Dal may be my new fave hangout, yes?"

She walked over the experiment area, dropped her gown, and began to dress in front of the women. Bo rolled her eyes "I see someone isn't modest, hurry up."

Before she turned to leave she said "Lauren I am sorry for the deceit, but I had to risk it to get to know you, I hope you won't hold it against me for long" she smiles as she motions to grab her hand and kiss it.

"Are you freakin kidding me?" Bo intercepted her hand and threw it back at her. With that Alexandria winked at them both and said "be seeing you around" with a boisterous grin.

Bo followed her out the door to make sure she left and just as Alexandria was engulfed in the nights blanket of darkness she turned to Bo to let her eyes flicker red.


	7. Chapter 7

As Bo walked into the crack shack and threw her keys on the table she sighed as Lauren followed close behind her complaining, "I can't believe she lied to me, maybe she really does need to sleep?"

"Oh please Lauren, don't be so naive, she totally wants you she even said so."

"Oh she did not" Lauren chuckled.

"Really? She said you were an intriguing human, and she gravitates towards that. Plus Lauren she's Arzenian, they don't sleep period, she's just using you," she says as she plops down on the edge of her bed unlacing her boots.

"You know there is one thing I disagree with Alexandria on," she says as she climbs on the bed behind her and moves her hair to one side. "Your jealousy is very becoming," she smiles as she gives Bo's neck a kiss.

"I am not jealous," Bo smiled as she turns around to face Lauren.

"You can't lie to me," Lauren smiled as she moved in to kiss Bo.

As she kissed her Bo pulled away she smirked, "we'll maybe just a little."

"It's more than becoming," Lauren leaned in as she grabbed Bo's shirt collar, and pulled her in, "It's a turn on" she said as she kissed Bo a little bit too hard.

"Whoa" Bo said as she stood up, "easy Doctor" she smiled as she started to remove her clothes. "I was just hoping for a long bath tonight, I'm kind of tired and I have a long trip in front of me with Kenzi to go check out another crime scene."

"Uh huh" Lauren said casually not listening to her, she was eyeing her removing her clothing like a predator to its prey. As Bo was talking Lauren just sat there and stared at Bo's body as she had done before, but this time it was different, like her sight was magnified and focused, feeling every contour, every dip. As she unbuttoned her top, Lauren felt she was doing this for her, every move Bo was making was more and more sensual. As Lauren sat back on the bed it was as if the lights dimmed and there was a spotlight on Bo just for her. As Bo pulled back her unbuttoned blouse and let it slip down her toned arms Lauren could not stop staring, and as she stood there talking Lauren's eyes sharpened on Bo's body as she undressed to her black bra. Lauren's eyes moved from her breasts to her muscular abs, down to the dip of her stomach and her underwear that peeked through the top of her unzipped jeans. Lauren licked her lips as her mouth felt dry. As she looked at Bo speaking she did not hear a word she was saying, just watched as Bo's red lips were inviting her in with every movement they said Lauren, I want you. As Lauren stood and walked towards Bo to accept the invitation Bo stopped her.

"Whoa Lauren have you not heard anything I said? " she said as Lauren nodded yes she grabbed Bo by the back of neck and breathed in her mouth before she let her tongue feel the inside of Bo's mouth and intertwine with the kiss. "Wait Bo breathed, you are burning up Lauren, are you feeling ok?" Before Lauren was able to lean in for another kiss, Bo said "look let me go ahead and just run this bath so you can take a shower and cool off after ok?"

As Bo lay there in the bath with her hair up she let out a long sigh of relief, she didn't know why she felt a bit sluggish, it's not like Lauren wasn't giving her enough sex. It didn't make sense. Her forehead creased as she thought of Alexandria, the red eyes, and what the connection was with Lauren's changed aura. She nodded her head in frustration, she needed to talk to Trick.

"I thought this was supposed to be relaxing for you," Lauren whispered from behind as she ran her hands along Bo's wet arms as they rested on the tub. "You look tense, and that's not good before a long trip," she said smiling.

Bo smiled and said, "are you here to give me a neck rub?"

"Is that you want?" she asked as Lauren's hands traveled from Bo arms, up her shoulders and to her exposed neck. She lightly massaged her neck and said "is this better?"

"Oh yes," Bo groaned, "a little bit harder please".

"As you wish" she applied a little bit more pressure, and as Bo groaned again Lauren couldn't help herself. She kneeled down behind her and grabbed the front of Bo's neck lightly just under her chin and kissed the back of her neck.

"Lauren" Bo said as to stop her, only Lauren didn't stop, in fact this prompted her to kiss her with more force. "I have an early day tomorrow."

"I'm trying to help you out with that," she breathed against her neck. The grip on her neck got a bit tighter as Lauren's kissing became more forceful.

"Someone has been working out" she breathed as she grabbed Lauren's hand.

"I can't help myself," Lauren confessed "you are so breathtaking, I can't control myself." She stated as her hands disappeared under the water to feel Bo's breasts. Bo leaned her head back and reached up to pull Lauren in as she was kissing her neck and moved to her mouth so she was kissing her upside down. She then slid her hands under Bo's arms, and she stood her up. She ran her hands all over Bo's wet body still covered partially in suds. She turned her around to help her step out of the tub.

"Lauren, I'm still wet" Bo laughed.

Don't dry off, you said I needed some cooling off, you're just the shower I need "she said as she pulled Bo towards the bed. Lauren removed her clothes so fast that she didn't noticed that the buttons from her dress shirt were hitting the floor.

"Whoa Lauren," Bo laughed "your shirt," as she looked into Lauren's eyes before being pulled on top of her in a straddle Lauren's demeanor was serious, fervid. As Lauren pulled her down on her by her hips, "Oww" Bo said as Lauren nails dug into her.

"Can't handle it?" Lauren posed.

"What's gotten into you?" Bo asked as she looked down at determined Lauren.

"I already told you," Lauren sat up so they were facing each other "my love for you has awakened a passion inside me, and when I think about being with you I simply cannot control myself." She grabbed Bo's face and kissed her wet lips, as she lay back down and pulled Bo on her the wet drops from Bo's hair and body was covering Lauren as well, and as they began to grind together Lauren felt heat rise within her. As Bo's arousal grew she no longer wanted Lauren to have control. With that she rolled over and pulled Lauren on top of her.

"That's more like it" she smiled in triumph. Being a succubus Bo was always the predator, always in control and she was comfortable with that. It wasn't this way for long however Lauren smiled as she positioned herself in between Bo's legs and not on top of her, to gain control again. "How cute" Bo thought knowing she could easily overpower Lauren. As Bo positioned herself to move Lauren, Lauren grabbed her hands and placed them above her head pinning her down, and Lauren laughed in elation as she began to trail kisses all over Bo's wet body. Bo struggled not because she was upset she was overpowered but because she was surprised at Lauren's strength. "When did you get so strong?" she gasped.

"Remember Hale gave me that workout equipment?" She breathed against Bo's body, not skipping a kiss, speaking in between. "Well I haven't had the chance to test my strength." She smirked.

"Oh." Bo said casually as that explanation made sense but just to test, she struggled a little to get free, Lauren felt this so she took Bo by her wrists and bound them together with just one hand. She began to assail her body with her mouth followed by her free hand. Lauren began with light tender kisses, lapping the beads of water as if that quenched her thirst, she listened as Bo moaned, her kisses became nibbling, nibbling became suckling, and sucking became biting. Lauren was encouraged as Bo's body was writhing and responding to her raw assault. She let go of Bo's hands, and as Lauren continued to travel Bo's body, Bo pulled Lauren in forcefully, Lauren looked up and smiled.

"Are you ready for more?" she taunted.

Bo sat up without any effort at all and as her eyes glowed blue she said, "the question is, are you?"

As Bo lay beside Lauren staring at her sleep she was in awe at how much she loved her. She loved her for how much dedication and passion she had for serving the light fae, how she has the capacity to accept not only another world but for her. To look past not only what she did but what she is. Bo's heart was happy. She stroked Lauren's blond hair and as she slept she carefully pulled the sheet back so she can observe her body. As her finger very lightly traveled her naked body she came upon the bruising on her body, she carefully inspected each one, many of them were grab marks and hand prints. She cocked her head sadly as she leaned in and gingerly kissed them softy with opened lips.

"Mmmmmm" Lauren sighed as she slowly started to wake up and smiled turning over to Bo and said "well a good morning to you."

Only Bo did not return the smile, she sat up and said "I'm so sorry... Lauren, your bruises," She looked away, ashamed.

"Oh no, Bo" Lauren sat up and put her hand on her shoulder. "Bo, last night was amazing please don't feel bad," she caressed her shoulder "I enjoyed every minute of it and I'm not even hurt." Bo turned to look at her. "See?" she pressed one of the bruises without wincing and said "plus it looks like I returned the favor doesn't it?" She caressed Bo's hip where her nail marks were, her back where there was some bruising and bite marks. She turned around back to Lauren and finally chuckled.

"I guess we did have a pretty wild night didn't we? That's probably why I feel like crap."

"Ohhhh did this little human tire you out again?" Lauren kissed her.

"You're gettin' awfully good at that," Bo smiled back.

"Ugh what am I going to do without you here?" Lauren slumped back into the headboard.

"You, Doctor will give us a lead in this case that we need so I can come home sooner to you," she leaned as she kissed her before she got up from under the covers. "Go back to sleep, just because I have to get up early doesn't mean you do, plus you need to rest after what I did to you last night," she winked.

Lauren smiled after she kissed her goodbye and left her in the bed. She had a lot to do in the lab and she has 2 full days without distraction to make headway. It was really early and she knew she should feel tired but didn't, she actually felt energized. A little while after Bo left she got dressed and headed to work.

As Lauren rubbed her temples, she moved to rub her eyes. "You look tired Dr. Lewis, you've been here all day, you should really head home," said Jeremy.

Lauren looked up at Jeremy and gave him a crooked smile "you can go Jeremy, I know you want to get back to that girlfriend of yours."

"She's not my girlfriend Dr. Lewis."

"Please Jeremy call me Lauren, and I see the change in you."

"The way you've changed?" He smiled.

She smiled, "you are much more than just a lab assistant Jeremy. I remember you in college and you have the potential to be a great Doctor."

"Like you Lauren?" He said shyly not accustomed to being informal.

"Yes" she said humbly, "better than me."

He cocked his head flattered, "yes it's pretty late. I will go then if you don't need me for anything else."

"Yes actually one more thing, did you happen to reorganize my vials for subject 09122010, I'm missing 2."

"Those are Bo's vials, I know not to touch those unless you instruct me too."

"Ok Jeremy, thank you for working so hard today, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, bright and early... and Lauren?" He paused "thank you for mentoring me. I couldn't be more grateful to be learning from a true genius." He smiled as he walked out.

As Jeremy walked to his car a voice enthusiastically called to him "Hey youuu," as Jeremy turned he was accosted by arms enveloping him.

"Whoa! I didn't expect you here," he said taken back.

"Well I knew you had to work late so I wanted to surprise you with a late night visit."

"A late night visit, huh, you've had about 4 of those this week," he kidded. He lifted her up into an embrace, she slid down his body and caressed his face.

"Are we complaining?" she said flirting and gave him a long passionate kiss that caught him off guard.

"No" he breathed heavily after her kiss, do you wanna come to my place?" he said hopefully.

"Baby there's no place I'd rather be," She said as she caught him in another kiss. She feels the contours of his body, her hands roam as she finds his card key ID. Very carefully she eases it out of his pocket and carefully slips it into her back pocket unnoticed. As he breaths into her ear and trails kisses down her neck she stares into the nights darkness. Her eyes glow. Red.


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren was exhausted. She could not conduct anymore research. She was tired, hungry, and she missed Bo. She looked down at her phone and decided to call Bo on the off chance she'd answer. "Hello? Oh hey! I'm so glad I caught you... I miss you Bo, when are you coming home? Yes... I know you told me, but I've worked so hard for you on this case, and I'm just tired... Well no not much headway the samples are indecipherable. I cannot tell if it's fae... well... Yes. Of course I understand Bo, just hoping that you could come a little earlier than tonight. Ok... I know you." She hangs her head in silence, "yes, I know you will try. Love you too", She says disappointed as she hangs up the phone. She looks at it and sighs, "I need a drink."

As Lauren got dressed she felt so tired, her body winding down. As soon as she thought of Bo and seeing her after 2 days she got energized and wanted to look sexy for her. She picked a sleeveless low cut blouse, paired it with tight jeans, boots, and a brown leather jacket. She could feel excitement building. Bo said she would meet her in time to meet Jeremy for drinks at the Dal.

Lauren sat at the bar and sipped her wine, her head started to feel tingly right away. She thought it was odd but knew it was because she was exhausted and hadn't eaten since lunch. She stood and surveyed the crowd tonight. "Wow," she thought as she saw so many attractive people. A brunette in the corner with a green dress that hugged her body in all the right places, She was accompanied by a tall blonde guy with blue eyes and a slender physique. She continued to scan the room and eyed an older gentleman with gray hair and a beard. He was very muscular and looked rugged. To his right a pair of girlfriends chatting and laughing, both blonde.

One was very voluptuous,the other had no curves but still found them all,the whole room, very attractive. She took another sip of her wine and sighed. She missed Bo. As she set her glass down, a pair of hands enveloped her shoulders as she got a hug from behind.

"Bo!" She elated as she turned around to greet her. Bo actually laughed as she received kisses all over as if she hadn't see her in weeks.

"Mmmmm what an awesome welcome Dr. Lewis," Bo said as she kissed Lauren, "Did you miss me?"

Lauren didn't reply but only responded with a smile and a big hug. She sighed and said, "How are you? Are you well?"

"Lauren, I have only been away 2 days," she laughed. "I love it though," she says through clenched teeth. Bo grabbed her close as she sat and noticed the sexy outfit. "This for me?" She said in her ear she she squeezed her against her as she motioned for a drink.

"Bo you look a bit tired, have you not been sleeping well?" she said concerned.

"I have to admit," she smiled,"I have been getting used to sleeping with you." She said as she blushed slightly as she took a sip of her beer.

Lauren looked at her and smiled as she leaned in for a simple kiss, "me too."

"So, do we have any leads on the case doctor?"

"No," Lauren looked down almost ashamed, "like I said over the phone the evidence is too dense. I can't make a positive ID until I get more samples," she told Bo disappointingly.

Bo swiveled in her chair to turn closer to Lauren. She smiled, "Don't worry Lauren, we have tons of samples for you now. This trip was a long travel but so worth it. I think we have some stuff that will excite you."

"Oh yes!" Lauren said elated, "what did you get specifically. Is it swabs or did you actually get some tissue samples?"

Bo looked around and chuckled, "I knew that would make you totally geek out. But right now I don't even want to talk about work. I just want to enjoy your company and meet your friend. Where is he by the way?" Bo said surveying her watch, "I'm super tired."

"Oh of course Bo, I'm sorry," she smiled, "I just get really excited when you have more samples so I can actually help you."

"Just one of the things I love about you," she said as she pulled Lauren in by her chin and kissed her gingerly on the lips through a smile. The women were still not used to professing love to one another and although it was very natural, it was unfamiliar.

As Lauren looked up, she stood abruptly and waved, "Jeremy!" she exclaimed. Jeremy was tall and had a good physique. He had a boyish face and although very smart, his personality was very young and naive. "Well don't you clean up nice," Lauren said as she hugged him. He wore jeans and Chuck Taylor's, but paired it with a navy blazer and a button down.

"Thank you Dr. Lew- I mean Lauren he blushed, I wanted to make a good first impression," he says as he looks at Bo. "You must be the famous Bo," he turns to greet her as she smiles and extends her hand.

"I dunno about famous she grinned as she stood."

"Oh no you don't," he chucked as he scooped Bo up for a big bear hug, "I've heard so much about you, I feel like I know you."

"Ouch!" Bo yelped as she was lifted off her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said shyly as he set her down, "sometimes I get a little over zealous. I just admire Dr.- I mean Lauren so much it's important for me to make a good impression."

"Jeremy that's ok. You're good, just took me a little by surprise, that's all." she smiled.

"So, who wants to play pool?" he says enthusiastically. "Go ahead and set up and I'll get us a pitcher," he said. He turned for the bar before either one of them could answer.

As the women set their drinks down by the pool table Bo turned to Lauren, "He seems like a very nice kid, I see why you like him so much," she smiled.

"Yes, he's much more than an assistant, he has the potential to become a very good doctor, I'll see to that," she said with conviction.

Bo cupped Lauren's face as she pushed her hair back, "you are such an amazing woman." She looked into her eyes,leaned into her, and gave her a searing kiss that both women could not pull away from. As Bo breathed in Lauren's mouth, Lauren caressed Bo's body and realized how much she missed physical contact. She ran her hands up Bo's back and as she came down to her waist Lauren pulled her closer forcefully.

"Uhh," Bo groaned into Lauren's mouth. When Lauren opened her eyes she could've sworn that was a pain grunt. As she opened her mouth to question her Jeremy walked up.

"Who wants to challenge me first?" He says playfully.

"Ya know Lauren, I'm so tired from the trip and I-"

"Nonsense," Jeremy chimed, "I just got here and you haven't met my girlfriend," he pleaded.

Lauren looked at her with sad eyes, "Bo please, I've missed you so," she gave her a playful tug, "just a little while longer, for me?"

"Oh alright, jeez you too make a good team" she jokes as they hi-fived each other. "I'm up first, wrack 'em up."

As the night went on they laughed and shared stories. They were mostly at Lauren's expense and her doctory quirks that they loved the best. Bo had beat Jeremy and she agreed to one more game as he ordered another pitcher. "You're up Doc," as she handed Lauren a pool stick, "you're gonna need it" she kidded as she smacked Lauren's ass.

"It's you who needs the luck," she said bending over the table in front of Bo. She glanced back before cracking the balls landing 2 solids in. As she turned over to Bo, she lightly blew the end of the pool stick, "it's all math know."

Lauren proceeded to tell her during the game as she landed her shots that where the balls are positioned is relative to the rate that you have to hit the ball. And angle it in order to get the perfect hit. As Bo chuckled she touched Lauren's arm causing her to miss. Finally. Giving Bo her chance. Jeremy just leaned back and drank his beer, smirking at the playful banter he was witnessing.

"Oh wow, pool shark finally misses."

"No fair Bo, you touched me and you know it," she laughed. "I will give you a free pass," she says as she kisses her as they exchange positions.

Lauren leaned against the wall next to Jeremy as they both swigged their beer. "She is pretty wonderful isn't she?" Lauren smiled as she stared at her girlfriend trying to figure out her shot with Lauren's mathematical explanation. "Don't strain yourself too much, she called out, just stand there and look pretty."

"I need to concentrate!" She chided

"I think you are both pretty wonderful Lauren," he smiled softly to her, I'm glad she makes you happy. After Nadia I just really hoped for your happiness."

"Jeremy," Lauren began, "how very sweet of you. I can't wait to meet the young lady who has captured you."

"Me too," he smiled as they both turned back to stare at Bo.

Bo walked around the table to where Lauren was and bumped her, "excuse me doctor, this is my shot."

As Bo bent over the table in front of Lauren, Lauren said "it most certainly is," and she tilted her head to get a better view.

Jeremy blushed as he excused himself to take a phone call, "this must be her, excuse me."

Lauren said "uh-huh," not taking her eyes off her view. Bo almost stretched the length of the table for her shot. As she stretched, her blouse rode up at her waist and Lauren honed in on the exposed skin. She briefly looked around and sauntered over to Bo, bent down, and gave the peek of skin a fast kiss.

"Oww!" she yelped.

This reaction surprised both women. Lauren grabbed Bo by her hand and took her into a dark corner. "Let me see," she demanded as she tugged at her shirt.

"No Lauren, it's nothing," Bo pleaded before letting her look.

"Oh my God, your bruises haven't healed at all," Lauren said with her hand over her mouth. "Bo, it's been two days, the kisses alone from earlier should've lightened them at least. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry, and because I didn't want you to think you weren't giving me what I need. Lauren I'm fine, I'm just healing like a human, no worse than you." She pulled her close to examine her body. As she lifts Lauren's shirt, she spins her around in shock, "come here." She orders as she inspects more. "Not a mark on you?" She said harshly.

"What? Bo I haven't even noticed."

"Okay but how is that possible Lauren, I haven't healed at all and you are all better?"

"Bo, it's probably because you try and heal me with your chi or it could be I haven't finalized your injection supplements. We haven't studied that and it probably accounts for you not healing as fast. That just means more research." She smiles and leans in to kiss her and Bo pulls away.

"Look Lauren, I'm sorry I'm just really tired and confused and dont want to think about this right now. Can I just meet you at my place later? I'm spent and can't wait for mystery woman to show up ok?" As Lauren stared at the floor Bo lifted her chin, "look this isn't your fault, we will figure this out okay." She placed a loving long kiss on her lips before heading out, "see you later."

Jeremy returned confused as he saw Bo breeze by. "Aww, I was hoping she would stay because she is on her way. Actually here she is now." And before Lauren could turn around she felt a strange presence behind her approaching. As the voice spoke Lauren felt a familiar pang of fear.

"Hello Dr. Lewis," Lauren turned around and set her gaze on Alexandria.

"What are you doing here," Lauren said through clenched teeth, trying to mask her discontent from Jeremy.

She grabs Jeremy's hand and puts it around her waist, "I am just totally smitten with this young man," she says as she pinches his cheek playfully.

"You two know each other?" he says with enthusiasm. "That's just great I wanna hear all about it but first, a round of shots," he says gleefully heading to the bar.

Lauren eyes her angrily "what are you doing with Jeremy," she accuses, "leave him alone."

"Ohhh no no no, that will not do Lauren," she asserts as she approaches her. "Your succubbus is alpha enough for the both of you," she smiles as she leans in close. "Plus Jeremy seems really taken with me," she grins as she moves a lock of her hair from Lauren's face.

"How are my girls doing," Jeremy interrupts as he sets down the shots. "I'm so happy, that not only do you know each other but we are all here together." He smiles proudly as he raises a shot, "To us, to friends."

Alexandria grabs a shot and hands it to Lauren, "Yes, to friends," she grins as she downs her shot.


	9. Chapter 9

*Thanks to all of my readers and reviews they help me improve my writing everyday keep comments coming and enjoy!*

Lauren is carefully eyeing Alexandria as she snakes around Jeremy, "So, how do you two know each other?" he poses innocently.

"She was part of an insomnia experiment I conducted," Lauren blurts gruffly.

"I see," Jeremy says awkwardly picking up on Lauren's demeanor.

Recognizing this Alexandria interjects, "Yes well I showed up a few times real early and then other times real late for my appointments. The doc didn't really go for that. Insomniacs ya know," she laughed trying to play it off for Jeremy.

"Uh yeah hehe," he chucked all the while looking at Lauren for her read.

She cared about him so to mask it she snapped herself out of it and replied, "Oh yeah Jeremy you know about me and appointments," she chuckled.

He stared at both ladies with such glee in his face, he smiled from ear to ear, and probably a little buzzed. "My girls," he said as he scooped them up in a bear hug. "I'm gonna get us a pitcher," he paused "of margaritas!" he exclaimed as he hurried over to the bar.

Lauren quickly checked her phone to see if her text was returned by Bo. "Damn," she said with worry.

"Oh honey, don't tell me you are afraid of little ol'me? Are you calling the big bad succubus on me? What are you gonna tell her huh?" she said forcefully as she steps towards Lauren startling her. "Hahaha, this is just too easy, she glanced over at Jeremy then to Lauren. "You care about him don't you?"

Lauren clenched her jaw, "What do you want from him," she seethed.

"Oh well see that's where you have it all wrong doctor," she smiled as she leaned close by her ear. "It's not what I want from him," she smiled, "it's what I want from you."

"Salt on the rims ladies," Jermey said as he put down the pitcher and glasses. He smiled so innocently and so happy it made Lauren's stomach hurt at the thought of Alexandria's ulterior motive and she just wanted to run to Bo.

"I need to go," Lauren barely choked out.

"Oh noooo," Jeremy whined, "But we were all just getting to bond, please Dr... I mean Lauren, pleeeease," he pleaded.

Lauren looked at Jeremy and down at her phone, "Oh alright. Just one drink."

"Wonderful!" Alexandria boasted as she took her glass and handed Lauren hers not breaking eye contact with Lauren. "This should be fun," she smirks.

As the night went on, she forced a smile and exchanged uncomfortable pleasantries. All the while she kept her eyes on Alexandria and observed the interaction between them. She hid her worry as she saw Jeremy totally smitten with her.

She smiled kindly as she said "I've really got to go now. I haven't been around Bo and.."

She was interrupted by Jeremy's drunken reply, "Dr, I mean Lewis, no haha I mean Lauren, I love that you came," he envelopes her as she supports. He placed his arm around her, "I love the fact you showed me Bo," he staggered and winked, "right? Am I right ha, subject number 09122010, hahaha shhhhhh shhhhhh," he motioned to Alexandria with his finger on his lips, "classified and HOT," he laughed.

"Ok, ok Jeremy," Lauren soothed as she put her hand on his chest. "Remember the privacy clause?" She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Yes Dr. Lewis, I'm sorry," he hangs his head.

"Lauren," she corrects as she leads him to Alexandria.

"I've got him," Alexandria asserts annoyed. "You're not leaving me with him are you?"

Lauren stops in her tracks and turns around, she puts her scolding finger in her face, "you better take care of him," she warns "make sure he's home safe, I will check."

Alexandria simply huffed and rolled her eyes, "bartender, coffee!" She yells as Lauren leaves.

Lauren arrives at her place to surprisingly find Bo sprawled out on the couch, fully clothed, and her phone was in her hand buzzing. "No wonder she didn't get my messages, she's exhausted," she said softly as she cocked her head sideways looking at her girlfriend. She walks over to her and removes the phone from her hand. She sits down to stare at her in the dimmed lighting. Even in the dark she was so breathtaking. Lauren squeezed in front of her and grabbed her arm to hold her as they spooned. As Lauren closed her eyes and took a deep breath Bo stirred a little. Lauren rolled to face her and as Bo breathed heavy in her deep sleep, Lauren studied her face. She pulled her hair back, then touched her eyebrows and traced her cheekbones to her chin. Her finger traced her shapely lips and as she focused on her mouth she leaned in and smelled her. She was happy when Bo breathed on her, her warm breath sent chills throughout her body and that caused her to shiver. She leaned in closer so she could smell her neck, her scent was so intoxicating she couldn't get enough. As she breathed on her neck she listened to Bo's heartbeat through the pulse in her neck. She placed a kiss on her neck just below her earlobe. As she gently kissed her, the shiver feeling intensified. She looked up to make sure Bo was still asleep, she was out cold. She felt odd but at the same time was greatful to have this opportunity to admire Bo's body while she slept. She opened her lips slightly this time as she kissed her neck to taste her. Her taste was more intoxicating than her smell. Lauren smiled to herself thinking that she was almost like a drug to her. As she kissed her neck the shiver that ran through her body seemed to dissipate and turned to heat. She kissed her neck and traveled lower to her cleavage. She paused for a second to make sure this wasn't creepy. Then she reminded herself that Bo was a succubus, and they are lovers. "Excellent rationalization," she murmered. She unbuttoned Bo's shirt methodically as not wake her. She pulled her shirt back and gazed upon her breasts held in her black bra. She carefully lowered her head atop her cleavage. There she rested as she was hearing Bo's heartbeat and felt she could stay there forever. As she lay there nuzzled on her chest she noticed her skin became warm wherever she was touching Bo's bare skin. "Even asleep this woman gets me hot," she laughed to herself. "I wonder," she put her finger on her lips as to contemplate as she removed Bo's bra to reveal her most perfect breasts. Lauren positioned herself between Bo's legs and ran the tip of her nose over Bo's nipple. She circled it so gently and her hypothesis was right, the tip of her nose felt like it was on fire. She then ran the tip of her tongue over the erect nipple. She circled it over and over wanting Bo to wake. She grabbed the other breast and began mirroring the same action with her thumb. As she took more into her mouth she felt the heat rise from within. Now she was desperate to wake up Bo.

She was successful. Lauren felt Bo's hands caress her head as she pulled her in for more. This was making Lauren so hot she felt feverish. Bo didn't say a word as she watched Lauren undressing her, Lauren slid Bo's boots off followed by her pants and pushed her back onto the couch. She kissed her stomach as her hands still worked her breasts. Bo was taken back at the way she was woken up. She bit her lower lip as Lauren worked her mouth up to her breasts again. Her tongue was leaving a trail of wet kisses and nibbles gliding from each breast. Bo was still biting her lip as Lauren came up to her face. She smiled at her before saying, "that bottom lip is mine." She ran her thumb over her lip back and forth. "Wet this for me?" She questioned as she held her finger in front of her. Bo stopped biting her lip and parted them. She licked the tip of Lauren's slender finger and kissed the tip. She smiled then she sucked her whole finger into her warm mouth. Lauren caught her breath at this action and slitted her eyes. She slid her hand between her legs and glided the wet finger into her. "That's exactly what I wanted," she smiled as she kissed Bo as she continued to make love to her. Bo moaned as Lauren pushed further into her, Lauren's mouth latching onto an erect nipple.

"Lauren," she barely managed as she was nearing her climax, "I need you, I need to feed," she breathed. Lauren complied as she thrust into her she opened her mouth as Bo took from her what she needed. As Bo was feeding she saw the flash of blue in her eyes reflect in Lauren's before she passed out.

"Bo," Lauren soothed as she stroked her hair back. Bo slowly opened her eyes to find her laying on top of Lauren in her bed. She looked up from Lauren's chest where she lay to find a concerned Lauren looking down on her.

"Oh my head," she groans, "but how did I get here?"

"I carried you," Lauren says "working out is paying off."

"Right, seeing as last week you couldn't even move from under me."

"Are you angry?" Lauren questioned. "Look Bo I have been trying really hard with your injections, some were misplaced.."

"No, Lauren it's not that," she states as she sits up and grips the sheet, "it's just not enough. Look at me, I am obviously not getting what I need or I wouldn't keep passing out. Also I would be able to heal. I can't expect to keep doing this to you, I mean look at you. You give me more than enough sex and I still need to feed? Mom was right," she looks away in shame.

"Don't you do that Bo Dennis, look at me," she demands. She turns Bo's face to look at her, "I love you, this is why I give you as much sex as I can, why I work on your injections. All of this I do for us so we can be together."

"Yes, that is what I am talking about Lauren. Look at all the work, everything you have to do just to be with me. When I told you last time I have to start feeding off others I know how it hurt you. It hurt me too and I don't want to do that to you, but I don't want to be with anyone else."

"Not at the sake of us Bo. You will not runaway because you think I can't handle it. It's my choice and I love you, succubus, and everything that comes with it." She takes Bo's face and caresses it as she leans in for a kiss.

"No," Bo asserts as she pulls away, "I can't, I'm too tired and I'm frustrated and confused by all of this."

At this Lauren stands up frustrated as she gets dressed. "I see. So not only am I working around the clock on your injections. I give you sex as much as I can and I have been pretty incredible I might add. I give you permission to feed. Oh and let's not forget the case I'm helping you on," Lauren raises her voice. "It seems to me you're the one that needs time," she says as she throws on her brown leather jacket, and grabs her keys.

Bo looks at her apologetically and says, "Lauren, where are you going?"

"I need fresh air." As she storms out she says, "at least I told you I love you... Twice!" she yells before slamming the door.

"I love you too!" Bo calls out but already knew it was too late. She threw back her covers to chase after Lauren, but as Bo's feet hit the floor she felt dizzy. Her legs turned into jello. As her knees hit the floor she grabbed her head in pain and passed out on the floor.

Lauren was so angry and hurt she couldn't understand why Bo was being so selfish. She sat down at the bar and ordered a tequila shot. That even reminder her of Bo. "I love after hours Lauren," she laughed sullenly to herself as she recalled the memory. She took back the alcohol quickly, "water please," she told the bartender, "seems a bit dry in here, I'm parched."

She downed the water but it didn't help. Her throat was burning with thirst. Just then she looks up at Jeremy staggering in the hallway from the bathroom. He slurred, "Did someone say water?"

"Jeremy!" Lauren exclaimed as she rushed over to support him, "What happened and where is Alexandria?"

"Oh she said she'd be back," he laughs. "She took my car."

Lauren kept her mouth shut at the profanities she was calling Alexandria in her head. "Let's get you home," she says serving as a crutch for her very drunk assistant. As they staggered out Jeremy kept smelling her hair. Lauren smiled as she knew he was just drunk and unaware of what he was doing. "Come on," she said breathless. "My car is in the back." Lauren was stronger but being able to carry Bo verses Jeremy was a huge difference. "Wait," she told Jeremy as she leaned him against the brick wall in the back, "I need a second," she huffed a bit winded. As she inhaled heavily she held Jeremy up by his coat lapel. She could feel him staring at her as she breathed.

"Dr. Lewis I hope you don't mind me saying you are very beautiful, and smart. Bo is very lucky to have you." He belted out drunkenly.

Lauren shakes her head with her crooked grin, looks up at him as she is holding him up and says, "Thank you Jeremy, I wish she felt that way."

As she looked at him she was taken back when Jeremy leaned in to kiss her. Before she could pull away he had both of his hands on her shoulders to pull her in. Even though Jeremy was very drunk he kissed very well, so much so that Lauren didn't pull away, he did.

"Oh God," he said shyly and almost sobered. "I'm so sorry Dr, I mean Lauren I didn't mean to, I just meant to give you a compliment," he says sadly.

"Jeremy, it's ok," she laughed "it was a nice compliment, especially considering you know I don't go for men." She smiled trying to lighten the mood as Jeremy's face reddened.

As Lauren stood him up against the wall, their body's still fully pressed, she felt the heat sensation taking over again as her lips were on fire from that kiss. She looked up at Jeremy and stared into his blue eyes. She pulled him in by his lapel and gave him a kiss that nearly made his knees buckle. She could tell because she felt his weight heavier as her lips meshed with his. When Lauren stepped away Jeremy collapsed to the ground, his face was pale white. "Jeremy!" she screamed as she kneeled by his side. Lauren removed her trembling hand from his neck pulse and scooted herself back as her face registered both horror and disbelief. "He's dead!" she whispered through her hand that covered her mouth. As she was scooting further away from the body she looked around terrified and in shock not knowing how to react or what to do.

A familiar hand with a gaudy turquoise ring emerged from the shadows and Alexandra stepped into the scene. She simply said, "Come with me." Lauren stared at the hand extended to her with fear but at this point she was in shock and didn't know what to do. With tears in her eyes she took her hand and dissapreared into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bo this is Dyson, I need you to come to the Dal as soon as you can, we have a very serious situation here." He snapped as he hung up his phone. "Dammit, why hasn't she answered." he says to Trick in frustration.

"Look Dyson, we don't know what happened or what is going on and I don't think it's smart to jump to conclusions, especially about our Bo."

Dyson glares at Trick sideways and says, "This leaves me no choice. You know that. I'll be back with her." He states as he hurries out the door.

After he gets an angry door slammed in his face by a protective Kenzie, he rolls his eyes, "I guess that leaves only one more place."

Bo is awakened feeling a sudden burst of energy and opens her eyes to realize she is feeding off of Dyson. She pulls away and slaps him, "What the hell?!"

As Bo scurries to pull the sheets from the bed to cover her nakedness Dyson massages his jaw and stands up. "Whoa, whoa... Calm down ok and let me explain?" Her expression said make it fast. "When I found you, you were passed out on the floor naked and I couldn't wake you. I thought you were dead. I attempted to shake you and you grabbed the back of my head and started feeding off me like you hadn't fed for days. And here we are," he motioned with his arms.

"I'm sorry," she said self consciously as she sat at the edge of the bed grasping the sheet close to her body, still dazed from feeding so much. "Thank you," she barely managed. "Dyson, what are you doing here anyway?"

"It's serious Bo, get dressed and come with me."

With the harsh police demeanor she recognized all too well she complied as she got dressed fast. She sat across from Dyson annoyed and worried because of the fight she had last night with Lauren. She was drowning out the questions Dyson kept pressing. As she finally snapped out of her fog she looked at Dyson and glared, "Am I a suspect in this case?"

"If you had been listening to me there are key elements that are undeniable. The victim smells of both fae and Lauren, and the signature says succubus." As she lunged over the table to attack Dyson something triggered in her head as she stopped herself.

"How dare you, if I am charged let me know because if not I need to find my girlfriend." Dyson stayed quiet as Bo breezed by him.

Lauren slumped in the corner of an unfamiliar room sobbing uncontrollably. "Jeremy, Oh Jeremy!" she whimpered with her hands holding her head. Alexandria approached her to touch her shoulder as she shook, "Get away!" She screamed as she continued crying. "I killed him, I killed my friend!" She screams.

Lauren, you don't know what you are, you don't know what's happening to you," Alexandria says with a smirk she tried to mask. As soon as she hid her smirk her back was against the wall and Lauren's hands around her throat, still convulsing. As Lauren had Alexandria pinned she could feel and see her own strength as she was choking the life out of her. She blinked and her face reddened as she felt her veins popping out of her neck. Lauren's grip tightened and she stared at Alexandria's eyes flicker as they changed from their normal blue to fiery red. She then realized she was killing her but she didn't care.

She leaned in close to her ear before she loosened her grip and said, "You mind telling me what the fuck you are talking about huh?" Alexandria carefully grabbed Lauren's hand from the grip on her throat and removed it. She hunched over gasping for air and massaging her throat. Lauren's intensity remained as she was near hysteria.

Alexandria coughed and smiled again, "I forgot how strong you could possibly be at this stage." As Lauren lunged at her again she stopped her with an abrupt shout, "Hello! Does this seem fucking normal to you Doctor? You were ready to kill me just a second ago, and despite the sadness of taking Jeremy's life you feel stronger don't you? You are probably enjoying sex like a nymphomaniac. And let me guess, you are aware of temperatures within yourself rising and falling? Oh don't look at me that way, you're too smart to ignore the changes within yourself. I should've been a psychologist and not a scientist, denial is a powerful thing."

"Scientist?" Lauren stutters as she finally composes herself as she is mulling over everything Alexandria has said. "If what you say is true then I am more powerful than you. So tell me what the hell is going on."

Alexandria exits the room as she knew Lauren would follow her. She walks down a narrow dark corridor, simply looks up, and nods to a bubble in the ceiling as a wall retracts. Lauren walks in amazed at the laboratory before her. The quarters were reminiscent of her own. She looks at Alexandria and says, "you serve the dark fae, don't you." Alexandria remains quiet as she let Lauren take in the lab. Lauren walks around at the sophisticated equipment most of what she recognized, some she didn't. As she walked around she came upon a huge wall with a barrage of pictures. As she gazed at the wall a tear came to her eye as she saw Jeremy's photo, along with hers and Bo's. Under each picture listed a series of dates, times, places and every detail you can imagine about their lives. To the right was a chalkboard with equations and formulas she didn't recognize, except for one subject, 09122010. "Bo," she said lowly as she turned to attack Alexandria.

"Uh uh uh," Alexandria stared at Lauren with bright red eyes as she waved her finger. "You may be strong but I'm older and faster. You feel that?" Lauren stood there paralyzed with pain. She felt like she had been set on fire from her feet and was being burned alive. Her back was arched as she stood on her toes unable to withstand much more she bellowed in pain. Sweat was dripping from all her pores within seconds. As she hit the floor the sweat from her body poured out onto the floor as she looked up at Alexandria with fear. "Now, do we have an understanding Doctor?" Lauren fearfully nodded yes. "Good girl, now lets talk."

"Kenzi I really don't have time right- he what? Yes I've already been to the station and Dyson has already talked to me. He asked you what? You know what don't worry about wolf-face right now. I need to find Lauren. Yes I'm heading to the Dal now, meet me in 20." As Bo storms the bar Trick has already prepared for her arrival. The closed sign was up and the bar was empty. He walks up to greet her.

"Now Bo," he begins. As he saw her angry face he talked faster, "it does look like a succubus signature. Dyson said Jeremy smelled of fae and Lauren."

"Ok that doesn't mean a thing. Lauren was with him all nite and the fae smell could be me?"

Trick cocked his head sideways and arched his eyebrows, "Then where is she huh?" He extended his arms, "Why did Lauren disappear. Why was Jeremy found in the back of the building and why is it a succubus signature? Come on Bo, these things I cannot ignore."

"Trick," Bo says angrily, I can't give you answers I don't have. Right now we just have to find Lauren."

"I agree, Bo but.."

Just then Kenzi and Hale burst in the door, "Someone needs to give me the deets on what is going on, and why Dyson went all douchebag on me earlier about Bo." Kenzi said with her hands on her hips.

"Whoa whoa, calm down Lil' mamma," said Hale. "I just talked to the Morrigan and she said she may have an issue. Seems one of hers was dating a human, this Jeremy guy."

"What? Now why the hell would a dark fae be doing that?" Bo huffed.

"Why are you?" Trick interjected

"You know what Gramps..." Bo rolled her eyes to reply.

"Whoa! Time out!" Kenzi yells after she whistles making the time-out motion with her hands. "Can we all take a break from the Jerry Springer action to answer some questions? First, Trick, I love ya but low blow on the human. Second, Hale, do we have a freakin' name?"

Hale takes off his fedora and scratches his head, "I don't recall, um... But she was a heat seeker, oh she was Arzenian!"

With that Bo mutters, "I need to find Lauren now. Who's with me?"

Lauren sat down and breathed heavy still trying to shake off the earlier attack, her clothes drenched in her own sweat. "Why me?" She looked up at Alexandria with tears in her eyes.

Alexandria faced her, "Lauren, Dr. Lewis I'm not stupid. Neither are you, I have been monitoring you closely and I know what you have been doing."

"I serve the light Fae, I serve Hale the Ash..."

"Oh please!" Alexandria mused. "A break? From the one you love? Come on, she didn't even buy that story did she? I know Lauren, I've been there I AM there." She emphasized through clenched teeth.

"I don't know how you would know.."

"Don't fucking toy with me Lauren, I know more about you than you would imagine. The Morrigan wants you, for good reason too, she knows if we have you, then we have Bo."

"So, you said you know what I've been doing, so why don't you just tell me your sob story already."

Alexandria walked towards Lauren and traveled her finger along her sweaty temple. She looked at her wet finger and said, "remember this pain? So do a lot of other people." She looked at the floor as she turned her back and walked away from Lauren. "I was in love too you know." Lauren looked at her curiously as Alexandria took a deep breath and continued. "Her name was Dana, she was the most beautiful creature I ever set my eyes on. She was human and loved me for some odd reason. As the years passed Dana was growing older and being the scientist I am I tried to concoct an injection so that she could stop aging, just as you are." She held Lauren's gaze to gage her reaction. "She was the love of my life and I dedicated my work in preserving her so we could live together forever. She was a saint. Being human she went through endless hours and testing, experienced horrible side effects, and all the while giving me her gorgeous smile and honey brown eyes. I finally perfected the syryum, and as we celebrated I had to conduct one final test," her voice began to tremble. "We needed to make sure she was able to withstand all of my Fae powers, so... being the heat seeker Arzenian that I am, I tested her, my love..." Her voice trailed off as she began sobbing. "I'm a terrible scientist! Her internal combustion was caused by me testing her like she was a lab rat, just so I could selfishly have her for the rest of our lives. And instead I ended it." She wiped her tears and composed herself, "I began killing without mercy, exploding both human and Fae and leaving a pretty nasty trail. The pain and trauma from her death was too much and I haven't been able to control my powers since."

"You?" Lauren interrupted, "I've been working on those cases, all those innocent people..."

"Yeah, well that's what has landed me this job right? The Morrigan was going to have me killed, but saw the opportunity to enslave a scientist. And here I am. Oh don't look at me with those eyes. I don't need your pity, I just need you.

"Me? Alexandria I work for the light Fae. I can't help you and even if I could, what could I possibly offer you?"

"Lauren, you have been my lab rat without even knowing it. First, let's get some truths out of the way. I know you have been injecting Bo to curb her hunger so that she won't hurt you."

"Yes. So? It's a constant work in progress. I treated an incubus a long time ago and I have just been perfecting that strain.."

"Yeah so?" Alexandria laughs, "So let's talk about what you have been injecting yourself with. Alexandria walks over to Lauren, "Now I know you are sweating now because you didn't think anyone knew, huh? Right. I don't sleep, ever," she winked. I know you love Bo, I know you have been injecting yourself to either stop aging or turn Fae. Either way brava. You are a true genius. But I know you noticed some vials missing and that is just plain unforgivable. I swapped them out with a concoction of my own, of the succubus kind. And judging from the dead assistant and your newfound Faeism I'd say its working."

Lauren looked up at Alexandria as she trembled from both fear and disbelief as everything she was saying fell into place. Her words were barely audible as she was going into shock. "You turned me into a succubus?" She gasped.

"Honey no, I'm a terrible scientist remember. At this point you are a hybrid of whatever I have been, excuse me, whatever YOU have been injecting yourself with, part human part succubus hell I'm probably in the mix," she laughs.

Lauren still shaking, "you are mad, aren't you?"

"The mad scientist? I like that, I never even thought of it that way," she threw her head back and stayed laughing uncontrollably.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bo, now hold up we need to be rational and diplomatic about this," warns Trick.

"Trick, that crazy Arzenian has Lauren. Who knows what she's capable of and foremost what she is doing to her," Bo said lowly.

Trick turns to Hale as they motion to talk more private. As they fade into the background Bo looks at Kenzi with urgency. Kenzi gives the approving nod to her best friend to cover for her. "You stick with Hale as he deals with Darkfae politics. I will see if I can search for anything that might tell me where Lauren is being held."

"Bo, I know you love the Doc, but please be careful," Kenzi pleaded. "You don't know that crazy redhead or what she can do."

"Kenz I promise I will come back in one piece, with Lauren, I will be in contact before tonight. Hold em' off as long as you can will ya?" As Kenzi nods Bo gives her a tight hug.

Bo is already long gone when Trick and Hale finally emerge, "calm down, she is just doing some research, she won't be taking any action."

"Not yet anyway," Trick says worriedly.

"Well Lil' mama, looks like you earned yourself as my backup as I hit up the Morrigan, let's go."

Bo is frantically searching the lab for any clues that might tell her where Lauren is. Just then a warm rush falls over her, and she is caught off guard. She looks up and there Lauren stands in the doorway. "Oh my God Lauren!" She exclaims as she rushes to her in an embrace.

Lauren weakly hugs her back and says frantically, "Bo listen to me, we don't have much time."

"Lauren where have you been, what did she do to you? I'm going to kill her I swear," she seethes through gritted teeth. As Bo cups Lauren's scared face, Lauren looks up with tears in her eyes.

"She turned me into a monster," she cries, barely audible.

"Lauren please, tell me what she did to you! Why are you so afraid? Oh my God Lauren you are burning up. And as the sweat started to pour out of Lauren she fell to her knees. "Lauren!" She kneeled by her side but was helpless as Lauren clutched her head in pain.

"Ha ha ha ha," Alexandria laughed loudly in the doorway as her heels made their way to the scene. Bo looked away from her girlfriend and up at her target, Alexandria looked back with glowing red eyes. As Bo lunged for her Alexandria took one step back, and nodded, "ah ah ah." Just then Lauren finally breathed a gasp of air as if the stifling grip was released. As Bo stood there in shaking pain she realized what Alexandria was doing.

"Please, stop! I beg you, let her go and I will go willingly," she pleaded. Alexandria blinked out of her red eyes and Bo fell to the floor in a wet pool of sweat. As she coughed to catch her breath Lauren helped her up as they both stood in front of the madwoman before them.

"Now, do we all have an understanding of who calls the shots here? Good, next time I won't stop. Let's all just calm down and have a chat shall we?"  
She began to speak as she circled them like a shark, they stood there in embrace listening to what she had in store for them. "Lauren agreed to help me with my research, she is the only one qualified and genius enough to assist me."

"Agree?" Bo interrupts, "you mean threatened, taken against her will. She serves the light Fae, have you not considered the war you will be starting once they hear about this?"

"War? Please, the Morrigan knows. Who do you think made the suggestion for the good Doc here? She knows we need her in order to complete the Human-Fae cycle."

"Okay, what in the hell are you talking about, have you gone insane?" Bo questions.

"She's telling the truth," Lauren mutters as she blankly stares at the floor.

"As much as I loved this chat, we need to get moving. So Doctor gather your things, now."

Lauren begins gathering everything she needs, and moves with a blank stare as if in shock. "Lauren," Bo pleads.

"You wouldn't want me to get angry would you?" Alexandria warns Bo, "leave her be so she can gather what we need. Lauren is very tired and hungry, I need to get her back to my lab so she can rest up for plenty of overtime," Alexandria winks.

"What?" Bo huffed, "you're not feeding her either?"

"Oh please Honey, who said anything about food? Oh no, she hasn't told you yet has she, didn't you hear her earlier succubus? She's a monster, just like you."

Bo stares at Alexandria as she stares blankly into her memory, as she slowly realizes what she is being told she looks at Alexandria and sees her lips move but not hearing a word she is saying. Bo panics as she searches her mind for events that unfolded, she closes her eyes as she talks to herself internally:

Lauren and her sexual aggression

Lauren and her newfound strength

Lauren and her ability to heal

Lauren and her new glowing aura

Lauren... is a succubus?

Bo gasps as she interrupts Alexandria and rushes over to Lauren and grabs her hands, "Lauren why didn't you tell me? You must be so scared, how did this even happen?" Bo searches her face for any explanation or reaction but all she got was tears. She hugged her tight, Lauren pulled back and pushed her.

"This is your fault", she sobbed. Had I not fell in love with you, Jeremy would still be alive. It was my love for you that had me injecting myself so I could withstand making love to you without being hurt, so that I can live longer to be with you, everything I did was for you."

"Us," Bo corrected, "I love you too, we can get through this together, remember what you taught me? To control myself, you showed me I wasn't a monster.."

"That was before an innocent person died because of this illness I have that you gave me. I may not be going willingly with Alexandria, but who am I to judge? She was doing for her true love what I was trying to do for you. Love and science doesn't mix, sometimes it blows up in your face."

"Lauren I know you're hurt and in shock. Please, you don't mean that."

"I hate to break up this episode of as the world burns," she chuckled, "But we do have a lot of work to do, and Lauren needs to feed," she winks to Bo.

"Oh that's it, Bo hurries over to Lauren and grabs her face and pulls her into a passionate searing kiss, Lauren wants to pull away, but feeling Bo like this was something she needed, Bo holds her face steady as she forces Lauren to feed off of her, "this is what you need babe, please." Lauren drinks in her chi as if she was a drink of water and she's been thirsty for weeks. "Argh!" Bo screams in pain as she falls on the floor sweating.

"Bo!" Lauren cries

Alexandria grabs Lauren by the arm, and hurries her out. "It's the combo of Bo weakened by giving you her chi, and the wicked burn I just gave her, she will be fine in no time."

"Lauren," Bo barley muttered, "I will come find you."

"See what did I tell you," she posed to Lauren. She walked over to Bo and crouched next to her, I will tell you where we are, it's no secret. In fact I am counting on it," she smiled as she threw an access key on Bo's back. "Later succubus."

"That's it!" Kenzi throws up her hands and jumps off the stool at the Dahl. "Hale you heard the Morrigan, that bitch was lying saying she didn't know what carrot top was up to? Come on!"

"Kenz, I know ok? There was something she was hiding, but it just doesn't work that way. We can't go barging in there and start a damn war. If we know our Bo, she will come through, especially for the good doc."

"Does anyone know where Hale's balls are? Because right now he's being quite the Ash-hole."

"Enough!" interjects Trick. "You," he points to Kenzi, "sit here, drink this shot and please be quiet. Dyson should be here any second with Bo."

"How is that?" Kenzi coughs as she downs her shot.

Trick cocked his head sideways at her and said "I know my granddaughter. As soon as we found Jeremy behind the building and Dyson smelled Lauren and Fae all over him, I had Dyson place a tracker on her phone."

"Oh no, Bo is going to be super pissed, but right now I don't even care! Score for gramps!"

Trick quieted her with his raised eyebrow, "Our priority is figuring out what is happening to Lauren and how that ties in with Bo and the Darkfae."

Just then Dyson bursts open the doors carrying Bo, "I couldn't get her to feed Trick and she is dripping sweat and won't stop, she's soaked."

"The Arzenian. Get her downstairs now. Hale go to my study. There is a wall that looks marble, put this around your wrist and put your palm flat on the wall, it will retract. I need you to bring the crimson velvet covered box to me." He throws him the bracelet. Kenzi, I need for you to get me something that has Bo's scent on it."

"Trick can you be more specific?" I mean what are we talkin' here, undergarments?"

"Kenzi we don't have time. I need something with her scent to bind the spell like a blanket, clothing, hurry!"

"Got it. Dyson, keys! Be right back, hang on Bo-Bo," as she kisses her on the forehead.

Dyson lays her on the couch and asks, "Trick what's happening to her?"

"Arzenians are heat seekers and they feed off of raising temperatures within humans and Fae. My guess is Alexandria did it to them both. Bo must have been already weak when this happened or she would be able to recover quicker."

Hale returns with the crimson box. And shortly after so does Kenzi with a small cloth resembling a handkerchief that Bo always carries with her, except today. As Trick concocts an awful smelling broth he takes the handkerchief and soaks it in the mix. He wrings it out and let's it cool. "Dyson on my count you let Bo feed on you," he instructs. Trick grabs the cloth. He carefully sits Bo up and covers her nose and mouth, suffocating her with it. She inhales deep and struggles to breath and as she almost passes out Trick counts down, "Dyson now!" Dyson grabs Bo, and as she gasped for air she feeds as if he was the oxygen that she needed.

Dyson collapses back, as she coughed, "Trick what the hell." Everyone sighed relief as she was awake and normal. They all sat and listened in disbelief as she caught them up on what has happened to Lauren and what Alexandria's plan is.

"Well that is just bullshit, let's get the troops and go get her!" Kenzi blurts in frustration.

"The guys are right Kenzi, we need to devise a plan of action. This is too big for us to go Rambo, Lauren's life's not only at risk but the human race. Not to mention Light and Dark Fae balance." Bo stated.

"Since when do you care about that?" Trick asked.

"Since my girlfriend became one," she replied.

As they talked and planned through the night, light shined through the windows of the Dahl, and Trick hugged Bo as she prepared to leave. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Trick, I love her. I am not coming back without her, I don't care what that means for anyone else."

"Bring her back safe, and you come back safe too kiddo." He hugged her one last time before seeing her speed away.


	12. Chapter 12

Guys I originally wanted to write an update 3 times as long but I just decided to update this little one for now because I've been so busy. Sorry! As always thx so much for reviews and reading. Love you! Xoxo

Lauren laid in her quarters. She recounts the events as they unfolded this afternoon, what she told Bo. She chokes back her sobbing and places her hand over her mouth. "Baby I'm so sorry," she whimpers as she turns on her side. She was sorry at what she said but she still couldn't help feeling like a monster. She thought back to kissing Jeremy and she winces in disgust as she realized she has to feed in order to survive. A flash of the brunette she loved giving her what she needed tonight played in her mind. Lauren closed her eyes and touched her lips to remember the searing kiss her lover gave her, for her own survival. As her finger circled her lips she blinked tears again as she knew she was in denial about what she is. She knew she had to figure it out. She was trapped so she may as well find out for herself what kind of freak she was. She was going to die anyway. She knew it.

Bo rode her Honda CBR 1100 XX sport bike. She glided along the dark winding road leading to the DarkFae complex. She had only visited a few times before when she took a job from the Morrigan. She was still unfamiliar with the layout, plus this was not the complex in the city. It was hidden in the mountains, this made her uneasy. She rode right in with her access key as she knew they were expecting her. She knew she was going to be helpless so she didn't even bother with weapons. She unmounted her bike and placed her helmet on the seat. She strode to the doors and looked up to the bubble in the entrance. "Well?" She stood there and outstretched her arms to show she had no weapons. 2 guards grabbed her almost immediately. "Hey! Not so rough I'm coming along willingly, jerks."

They made their way through the corridors with a handcuffed Bo, one on each arm. As they entered the lab they pushed Bo towards Alexandria. "Awww, true love, so predictable," she threw Lauren a glance as she stood behind her with her head down. Bo tried to make eye contact with Lauren to gauge how she was but Lauren didn't look up.

"The Morrigan would want to see the succubus," the guard said gruffly.

"Yes, well I guess that's why we pay you not to think." Alexandria's eyes turn red as the guard fell to his knees in a wet sweat pool. The other guard shoved Bo out of the way and helped him to his feet as they scurried off in fear.

"All black leather, can you be more cliche'? I mean this mission wasn't necessarily covert op now was it?"

"Oh shut up," quipped Bo. "I'm only here for one thing and she is standing right over there."

"Ha!" Alexandria boistered. "The one that hates you? Wait no, the one that thinks you're a monster, did I get that right or shall I continue. Look at her Bo, look at what you turned her into."

"Will you please shut the hell up, we love each other and I know it's true love. We can get though anything." Bo looks towards Lauren and is concerned because she will not look at her or talk. "Lauren, baby look at me please. I'm here and I will get us out of here ok?"

"Wow, well succubus I am convinced. You have a girlfriend who you are not only risking your life, not to mention a Fae war, and she won't even acknowledge your presence. Seems like true love to me. Sign me up."

Ignoring Alexandria Bo pleads with Lauren once more. "Lauren please look at me, what has she done to you?" She looks up at Alexandria, "oh I swear I'm going to kill you."

"Why, because you're a succubus and Lauren realized that what you are truly is a monster? Or that you're selfish enough not to even realize she sacrificed so much for you and all you can think about is living in succubus bliss forever? Or hey what about the fact that she has to live like a monster and feed just as you do? Now that's true love."

Bo looks over to Lauren and cannot help but realize that she must feel this way, or else why wouldn't she say something, even look at her..."Lauren?"

"Tell you what succubus, let's do a test shall we? Lauren look at Bo. Now I will burn her with the most intense heat for a mere 3 seconds and I will countdown from 3. Between those 3 seconds of her unbearable pain, I will stop at any time if Lauren wills it so. All she has to do is say stop. That's all, and I promise no harm will come to either one of you. For tonight." She winks.

Alexandria grabs Bo by her handcuffs and makes her face Lauren a few feet away. "Dramatic effect," she smiles.

Bo stares into Lauren's eyes as a single tear strolls down her cheek because looking at her now, for the first time is not sure if Lauren will save her. "Honey..." was all she could get out before she was struck with burning pain. "No!" Bo moans.

"3...2...1" Bo's veins popped out of her temples and her neck before crashing to the ground in excruciating pain. As she lay there unconscious hands still cuffed Alexandria walks over and kicks her to move her. "Out cold, I mean hot! Ha ha ha ha ha!" she laughs heartily.

As Lauren stood there emotionless Alexandria nodded to her. "Let's get on with the research, we have a lot of work to do," Lauren says in monotone voice as she turns away from Bo and walks to the lab.


End file.
